Hope for Tomorrow
by Crimson Eyed Dragon
Summary: AU SetoxYami Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world. ABANDONED See Profile
1. Chapter 1

Title:Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Shadows of Chaos61  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi. Don't like then press the back button without reading on.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

Dragon: Everyone in this story will be OOC, but not in a bad way. I made the characters the way they were needed and I don't think you will be disappointed. Yami will go through loads of difficult times so I'm warning you now. It will not be easy for him at all.

_This story is dedicated to Desidera. Just a little thank you for allowing me to bounce countless plot bunnies off of you, putting up with my endless ranting, and willing to co-write a story with me. Hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell do you think your doing!? Damnit let go of me!"

Everyone in the station heard the commotion as the officers led the aggravated youth down the narrow hallway.

"Shut up kid and make this easier on you."

The youth turned his cold blood colored eyes towards the burly officer, all but snarling at him. He never went in easy and he sure as hell wasn't about to start today. "Fuck you!" he spat.

One of the two policemen grabbed a hold of the youth's handcuffed hands and twisted them even more, while the other one took a hold of his chin and yanked his face around. "Listen punk, I'd suggest you curve that mouth of yours or I'll shut it for you."

"I'd like to see you try bastard." The tri-colored youth said as he fearlessly stared the taller man down.

The officer in front of him went for his tazer. He was tired of this boy, he was a regular around here and some how each time he seemed to get away with whatever he had done. He had a foul mouth and an even worse temper. Someone needed to put him in his place.

"Officer Chan! What the hell do you think your doing?!"

The youth smirked as he realized who was yelling from down the hall of the Domino Police Station, and from the look on Chan's face he knew who it was too.

"Captain Bakura, I-this boy is getting out of control."

The captain walked closer to the two officers that were holding the crimson colored eyed youth glaring each one down. Even though he knew how this boy acted, it didn't justify them treating him like this. After all they didn't know everything behind the boy like he did. "I'll take him, you two are off this boy's case."

"But…"

"No buts, now do as I say."

Reluctantly they handed the boy over and walked away from the scene. Bakura sighed and beckoned the younger one to follow him. He felt no need to manhandle him like the others did.

Soon they were seated in the stale interrogation room. Bakura had removed the handcuffs from his hands and he was now rubbing his wrists where they had rubbed his skin raw.

"Alright Atemu what did you do this time?" he said as he took a seat across from him.

The youth growled, "I told you not to call me that. Atemu is dead."

"Fine then. Why are you here Yami?"

Shrugging his shoulders he glanced at the one-way mirror, wondering who was watching them this time. Every time he was brought in here there were at least two others that looked in to make sure he didn't try to kill the white haired officer. Little did they know that he had no intention of ever killing this man, that is unless he did his brother wrong. Speaking of which…

"How's my brother?"

"He's fine, although he misses you. Why haven't you come to visit him?"

"You know that answer as well as I do. He has a better life now, no need in me bringing him down again."

Bakura studied Yami. It had been along time since someone had brought him in for some crime or another and he was hoping that he had changed his ways. But looking at him now he could see that everything was the same.

"You're smarter than that Yami, you never brought him down as you say. If it wasn't for you he'd probably be dead or assaulted by now."

The Captain's eyes widened slightly when he saw Yami flinch at his words. Even though his face was as emotionless as ever something about those words caused him to slip from his normal stoic self briefly. But he would ignore it for now.

"Are you still living on the streets?"

"Of course."

"And when's the last time you ate?"

"Who the hell knows?" Yami said as he glared at the man in front of him. He respected the Captain; after all he was the one that gave his younger brother a home when he could not. But that didn't mean he was going to doing anything else other than be himself.

Bakura slid back his chair as he stood up. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Go talk to the onlookers. I'm sure they're itching to see that you're alive and well."

With a slight chuckle he walked out the door to see his newest partner standing at the window.

"He's a tough one. What's his story?"

Captain Bakura turned away from the brown haired officer and watched as Yami laid his head down on the metal table. It was probably the first chance he had to relax all day.

"His name is Atemu Mouto, goes by Yami though. His mother was Japanese and his father was Egyptian, both dead. He has a younger brother named Yugi."

"The one that lives with you?" the blue-eyed rookie asked and Bakura responded with a nod.

"When Yami was twelve and Yugi was eight, their father murdered their mother in front of them, and some how they wound up living on the streets. Remind me to show you Yami's file one day, you'd be amazed what the boy did to keep them both alive.

About a year ago, I went to Yami about them both living with me. Yami refused but told Yugi to go with me. Since he, the older one, was eighteen I couldn't force him. Poor kid is still living out there. He refuses help from anybody."

"So what's he in for now?"

"There's no telling and right now I don't care. Our shift is over, how about you and me take him to get something to eat?"

Seto nodded his head and followed his partner into the integration room. He stood silently by the door as Bakura approached Yami with caution. It was clear the youth had fallen asleep in that short amount of time. And if his earlier actions were any indication, then any false movements on Bakura's part would not be good for either one of them.

Bakura stood next to the homeless youth and gently spoke his name, "Yami? Get up boy."

Yami groaned as he heard his name. Just when he was actually getting some sleep he had to come and wake him up, "WHAT!?"

"Get your ass up and come with us, I'll take you by the house and let you get cleaned up then take you to get something to eat."

Raising his head he glared at the Captain, "You just want me to see my brother."

Bakura sighed, "Yes, but I also want you to get at least one good meal in you before you go back to where ever your holed up at."

"Fine, but who's the tightwad over there?" he said as he pointed at Seto.

The rookie raised an eyebrow at the youth. "Seto Kaiba, Bakura's new partner."

He chuckled, "Ah, fresh meat then. Oh well Bakura will get you straightened out." He turned and looked at the white haired man, "He's a looker though, too bad he has a stick up his ass. Course I'd rather stick my…"

"That's enough Atemu." Ignoring the pale look of his rookie and the growl from Yami, he walked towards the door, "Now lets get out of here."

* * *

Yami stood outside the burgundy wooden door looking at it as if it was his worse enemy. His heart wanted to see his brother but his mind kept telling him to run. Yugi finally had a normal life and if he were to step back into it… well he would just screw it up. "I think maybe I should just go now. Yugi doesn't need me."

Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's where your wrong, you're the only family he has left. I know for a fact he wants to see you."

Seto stood back away from the two. He felt slightly uncomfortable with this whole situation. This troubled youth was a hellcat back in the station but now he seemed like a lost child. Just how did he survive all these years and what was his story?

Bakura took his keys out of his pocket and placed them in the lock. With a quick turn he opened the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for the other two. As soon as they were both in, he closed and locked the door. "YUGI! Come here please, there's someone here I'm sure you'll want to see."

"Coming!"

Yami watched the stairs as he saw familiar tri-colored hair come bounding down them. His skilled eyes quickly glanced over his younger brother making sure he was well fed and healthy.

"Atemu?"

The older brother visibly flinched at the name but said nothing as Yugi ran to him and threw his arms around his waist in a fierce hug.

"You're really here!"

Sighing, Yami placed his arms around his brother and hugged him back. "Hai, for now."

Pulling his head back to look up at his brother he whispered, "You're not staying? "

"You know I can't do that. I don't belong here but you on the other hand do. Bakura is giving you a chance at a normal life."

"But you can have one too!" he cried. Yugi wanted more than anything for his brother to come off the streets. His brother deserved that.

Yami cast Bakura a pleading look.

"Yugi, why don't you go get something for Seto and me to drink and let Yami take a shower. Then we can all go out to eat, ok?"

Reluctantly Yugi let his brother go and walked towards the kitchen. After he made sure he was out of sight, Yami gave Bakura a look that said thank you before he took off towards the bathroom.

Once they were both gone, Seto turned to his partner, "OK, you need to really tell me the story now."

Bakura sighed. His partner deserved to know what was going on, after all he figured that they would be dealing with Yami a lot in the near future. But now was not the time. "Like I said, remind me to show you his file when we go in tomorrow."

* * *

Yami glanced down at the filled plate in front of him. This was the first decent meal he'd had in gods knows when, but he couldn't bring himself to eat it. His stomach felt twisted at the sight of it. Picking his fork up he pushed the food around, willing the butterflies to calm down.

Another thing that was bothering him was the fact that after the nice hot shower he took, his body was screaming to sleep. Summers weren't that bad, but winters were horrible. Since the weather had turned from slightly chilly to down right freezing, it had gotten difficult to get a decent night's rest, well days rest for sleeping at night was dangerous.

But for now he was warm and clean. Bakura gave him a new coat and a change of clothes, saying that he had bought them for him but hadn't had the chance to give it to him. Which was probably the truth seeing as how he never stayed in one spot too long.

"Yami?" Yugi's childlike voice pulled him out of his musing.

"Yes hikari?"

The younger brother couldn't help but smile at his old nickname. It had been along time since he had heard it. "Are you feeling ok? You haven't touched your food."

Yami gave a weak smile then glanced at Bakura who was staring at him with slight concern in his eyes. "I guess I'm just to tired to eat." He then shifted his eyes to look at Seto. He expected to see pity in those blue eyes, for that's what all the strangers did when they found about him and his brother, but instead he saw curiosity in them. That was strange. But still he didn't like being stared at. "You have a problem?"

Clearing his throat, Seto replied. "No, not at all." Last thing he wanted to do was ruin this little get together for the younger one. He knew this would probably be the last time he saw his brother for a while.

"Good."

"Atemu…"

Yami turned to his brother and felt guilty as he looked at him. "Sorry, hikari."

"It's ok!" With a smile, Yugi turned back to his food, completely forgetting the little incident.

Bakura studied Yami as he went back to playing with his food. His concern for the crimson eyed teen increasing. He had grown fond of both boys over the years and was truly amazed that Yugi had come out as innocent as he had. Course he knew that was all his brothers doing.

He knew that thick file like the back of his hand and what he did would have broke most people. He hardly knew a single human around that would have given everything to keep a family member alive and untouched as Yami had done for Yugi.

He also knew the scars that boy held in his heart were worse than the ones you could visibly see.

Yugi hero worshiped Yami and saw him as more than a brother. In Yugi's eyes Yami was a god that nothing or no one could touch. Bakura frowned at this. He had a feeling that Yami knew this too and that is why he stayed away from his brother as much as possible. He didn't want to diminish that feeling Yugi had for him. It was as if he thought that if he found out it would take Yugi's love away from him.

Innocent little Yugi had no idea of the horrors Yami faced for him, but Bakura knew and soon Seto would know too.

He knew that if Yami got wind of Seto reading that file it would make him angry. OK so it would make him furious. Yami's life and deeds were private to him. They were his demons to face alone.

Bakura glanced once more around the table and noticed that Yami was about to fall asleep in his plate and the others were watching him. It was time to go before Yami became upset at his show of helplessness.

"Lets go home. Yami you stay with us tonight. Then you can leave tomorrow, ok?"

Tired crimson eyes gazed into brown ones before he nodded his head. It would be nice to sleep in a warm safe environment, even if it was just for one night.

* * *

Dragon: Well what do you think? Review and let me know. But I will warn you it will get really bad for Yami before it ever gets better. I'm not one to make things go quick so expect a long story with many twists and turns. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Shadows of Chaos61  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, and violence, yaoi  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life, taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world.

**Chapter 2**

A rare smile crept up on Yami's face as he looked at the sleeping form of his younger brother. He wanted nothing more than to bundle the child up and hold him close, but he knew he needed to get out before everyone woke up. It would be better this way. He didn't think he would be able to handle seeing the crushed look his brother would give him as he walked out the door.

Tanned fingers brushed Yugi's golden bangs out of his face. He almost laughed at the way his brother's hair looked after a night of sleep. But it wasn't as if he could say anything. They both were cursed with one of the weirdest natural hairstyles on this unforgiving planet.

He looked down at the piece of scrap paper he held in his hand trying to decide if he should give it to his brother or not. His handwriting was sloppy and his writing skills were even worse. The last time he had been in school was at the age of twelve and it showed. He could barely read or write and this was something that embarrassed him greatly.

Reading a newspaper for a job was impossible, and even if he did find one hiring he was turned down for his reading and writing ability. So normal jobs were out of the question for him. It was the other jobs he was good at, the kind that would land you in jail in a heartbeat. A fact he knew all to well.

With a sigh, he resolved to leave it for Yugi to find when he woke up. Placing it on the nightstand so it would be easily seen, he turned back to his brother and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"Be safe, hikari. I will always love you." He whispered as he walked out the door.

Bakura looked up from his morning newspaper when he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. As he thought, Yami was trying to sneak out of the house without saying goodbye.

"Leaving so soon?"

Groaning, Yami looked over into the kitchen. "Of course, you know I can't wait till he's awake."

Bakura stood up and grabbed something under the table. "Fine, take this then." He walked over and handed Yami what looked to be a new black book bag.

Looking it over, he opened it up to find it loaded with different types of nonperishable food, it was enough to last him several days. "Why?" he asked as he placed it on his shoulder.

"Cause I know you're too proud to go to the soup kitchens. Oh and take this, it's not much but it should help some."

Yami took the small white envelope that the Captain handed him, quietly he opened the sealed flap and counted out a hundred dollars. Crimson eyes looked up into concerned chocolate ones. "Again, why?"

"Look Atemu, I'm concerned about you. I still don't see why you choose to live out on the streets when you know you're more than welcome to live here. But if you won't live under my roof then the least I can do is help you out in other ways."

"Bakura, I really do not want you helping me anymore. You are doing me a big favor by allowing Yugi to stay here. That's all I care about. I've survived by myself for this long I can keep doing it.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Oh? What about a job, a place to live, food in your stomach, clothes on your back?"

Growling, Yami threw the envelope back at him, "I have a job and I have a place to live. Do not treat me like a child, bastard!" He turned his back on the white-haired man and walked out the front door with the forgotten book bag still on his shoulder.

Bakura looked down, picked up the white envelope that lay on the floor at his feet and stuffed it in the pocket of his work clothes. He would make sure Yami got it next time he saw him. He was thankful that he had forgotten the bag in his anger, he just hoped the boy's pride wouldn't cause him to throw it out later when he calmed down.

* * *

Seto blinked as Bakura threw a massive file to his side of their a joined desk. The expanded folder file all but called to him when he registered the name that was typed on it.

"So this is it huh?" he said as he picked it up and pulled at the string that was wound around it to keep it closed.

"Yep, that's all of it, all six years. Oh I'm sure there's more to it than what is in there but he's rather sneaky, and half the time he doesn't get caught."

Seto pulled out numerous reports and briefly scanned them. He knew just were to look in order to find out what he wanted to know. Sapphire eyes widened when he caught some of the crimes the boy had committed at one time or another.

"I see you've gotten a hold at some of the more amazing ones. You know if that boy had been able to live a decent life and gone to college, he would have been able to go far in this world. He's smart as a whip with no schooling, could you imagine how dangerous he really would be if he had an education?"

"I could only image," he stated as he flipped threw some more if Yami's bleaker background and grimaced at what he saw. The very thought that a child had to deal with these things made him sick to his stomach. "How did he stay out of jail? I mean even just a few of these were enough to keep most people behind bars for years."

"He was a juvie during most of that time. It's easier to get them out of some of the harsher penalties. Plus, I've been helping him umm get through some of it. That kid has had it rough and only did it for his brother's sake. I couldn't have him serving time for something like that. That's why I'm showing it to you. I'll need you're help in keeping an eye on him." Bakura glanced around him as he told Seto this. Even though most of the force knew he helped the kid as much as he could there were some in the station that would love to use this against him.

"Why though? If his brother's safe now, why is he still doing this kind of stuff?" Seto closed the file and handed it back to the captain. "Shouldn't he be free of it all now?"

Bakura sighed, "You'd think that wouldn't you. I believe he has done it for so long now he doesn't know any other way. That and he's pride is unshakeable. That damn kid will not let anyone help him or pity him. He has to prove that he can do it on his own.

This morning he left before Yugi woke up and I confronted him, gave him some food and money. He threw the money back at me and told me he had a job and a place to live. I don't buy it one bit. Oh I'm sure he has a job but I'm also sure it's highly illegal. But the place to live, I know better than to assume that. Last time I saw his 'home' it was at the corner of 5th and 7th under the sub terminal."

Seto nodded his head as he mulled through what was said. He had no doubts that the little hellcat did have an illegal job, especially after what all he had just read. But he had to have been paid something, so where was that money going too? The teen didn't look like he was on drugs yesterday, but that didn't really mean anything. So what was the kid up to? "Alright I'll help you keep an eye on him. And if I see him I'll let you know."

Bakura smiled, "Thanks. Now lets see what our next case is."

* * *

Seto tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the music blaring from his radio. The day had been more than rough on him. The new case him and Bakura had been assigned led them to a drug raid on an unassuming house in a well to do neighborhood.

Both of them, with the SWAT team in tow, raided it to find it loaded with drug paraphernalia and several kilos of raw coke and other illegal drugs all ready to be sold. Five suspects had been charged and the paper work alone was enough to drive anyone insane.

He was thankful he was finally heading home.

Sitting there at the red light, he glanced around him; cop instincts ever present, ever watchful, waiting for something to happen. He loved his job and had always wanted to be a cop ever since his brother was murdered ten years ago. Mokuba would have been sixteen now if he was still alive. Ever since then he felt the need to protect the innocent even if it did sound like a pathetic line from one of those hero movies.

When the light turned green, he focused once more on the road ahead and began humming to the song that filtered throughout the mustang. As he listened to it his thoughts drifted to the little hellcat that he met yesterday. Even with their small encounter, he could tell that boy was hell on wheels. There was a defiant streak that ran through him and it flashed dangerously in those crimson colored eyes.

But that seemed to change once he got around his brother. Yes, that teen loved Yugi and it was clear that even though he wasn't around him, he only had his best interests at heart. This intrigued Seto greatly.

Even though he had never been put in the same horrible situation as Yami had he knew that if it had been him and Mokuba he would have done everything in his power to keep his own brother safe, at whatever the cost was to himself.

And after what he saw in that file… well lets just say the hellcat was lucky to have been so young and have a guardian angel working as a cop.

He was also lucky he wasn't dead already.

Seto sighed as he came up on another red light. He was really in the mood to get home. Placing one hand on the stick shift and the other on the steering wheel, he turned his head and looked out the passenger window only to spot familiar black, gold and maroon hair running around the corner.

Blinking, he turned his turn signal on and glanced behind him to see if it was clear before he changed lanes and turned right to follow the teen around the corner. Luckily, it was a side street with a few parallel parking spaces. Pulling in one, he turned the engine off and stepped out of the car. Making sure his gun was tucked safe in his jacket, since he was out of uniform, he followed the boy at a safe distance.

His eyes were ever watchful as Yami led him further into what was deemed the rundown part of the city. Here was where all the homeless and street thugs made their unsightly homes. Graffiti littered the walls of the abandoned buildings. Trash was piled up along the same walls, since the cans were used as fireplaces.

A hand tightened around his gun as he watched Yami turn and walk into a rather decrepit looking building. He wasn't scared of the teen or anything else but cop instincts once again took control. Stopping at the door, or what use to be called a door, he peaked around the corner and was mildly shocked when a deep, smooth voice filled the building.

"Don't bother hiding rookie, I know you've been following me. Now the question is why?"

Seto stepped fully into the area, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness that loomed in it. Glancing around he tried to find the source of the voice. Finally there was a flicker of light off to his side; looking over there he could make out the small flame of a lighter and a cigarette being lit. Once that was completed, Yami then proceeded to light a half used candle to give the room some more light.

Blinking at the light source, Seto stepped further into the room. From what he could make out, it seemed to be an old hotel of sorts from the look of the massive desk that the hellcat had set the cream colored candle on. "I wanted to check up on you."

Yami snorted, "You were told by Bakura to look out for me and let him know where I'm at. Doesn't work to lie to me, I've had plenty of that shit and know how to spot it." He took another drag on his cigarette, before he turned around, placing his back to the officer. "Well now that you know where I'm at for now, you can kindly fuck off. And tell Bakura that I will not be seeing Yugi anytime soon."

Seto ignored those words and stepped even closer towards him. Now that he was here, he wanted to talk to him and maybe somehow help this person. Even though he didn't know him, after all they just met yesterday, he felt some concern for him. It was winter out and this building seemed to trap every bit of it within its walls. "I'll tell him but I'm not leaving."

Yami jumped up on to the desk and let his legs swing freely beneath him as he studied the cop in front of him. He narrowed his eyes when he saw what was shinning in the others even in the dim candlelight. "Bastard, I don't want your help. Unless you want a cheap lay and can pay I suggest you leave."

"So that's your new job is it? You're selling your self?"

Yami shrugged, "So what if I am? It's no concern of yours now is it? I do what I must and what I want to do. I screw people; I give them a good time at a cheap rate. I'm fast and easy and I don't get all whiney like most of their wives or mistresses do." The teen took one last draw off his cigarette before he threw it at Seto's shoes.

Without even thinking, the cop crushed the still burning smoke under his shoe, as he spoke. "You shouldn't do that to yourself."

Jumping off the desk, Yami walked straight up to Seto and glared him in the eye. "Listen mother fucker, it's my body, my life. You have no right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do! You, mister high and mighty, can go to hell. Now get the fuck out of my place!"

Seto returned the glare the little hellcat was giving him. He knew that Yami was right, that he didn't have the right, but he didn't want this person to end up in an even worse situation than he already was. He had seen what happens to hookers when their johns got out of control. Hell he had plenty of reports that showed the aftermath of such incidents. He resolved then that he would keep an even closer eye on Yami and maybe just maybe he could help him, but for now he had worn out his welcome.

Seto reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it up he pulled out a business card and shoved it in Yami's face. "Take this and call me sometime."

Yami grabbed the paper, still glaring daggers at the taller man. "Don't count on it."

Suppressing the urge to knock the boy senseless, Seto turned on his heels and walked out of the building.

Yami sighed and let his shoulders slack as he watched the man leave his temporary home. Why couldn't Bakura leave him alone? Why did he have to send his flunky to find him? Couldn't these people see he didn't want them interfering with his fucked up life?

It was bad enough when Yugi was around. The poor child was so full of innocence and light, it took everything he had to keep the real dangers of the world away from him. But now Yugi was safe and well taken care of. All he needed to do was concentrate on him self now. Surviving day to day was rough enough without having to keep everyone at a distance.

Now that Bakura had a new partner, he knew it was just a matter of time before they inched closer towards him.

Yami dug his empty hand into the pocket of the brand new jeans that was given to him yesterday and pulled out his lighter. Placing his thumb on it, he struck a flame and held it close to the card Seto had just given to him. In a daze he looked at it, not yet joining the flame with the paper.

Groaning, he released his thumb, ending the little light source and crammed the unburnt card into his pocket.

* * *

Dragon: Wonder what was in Yami's file? Who knows? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Lol I know, I'm evil that way. But I'm eager to see what you think is contained in the file, so why not humor me and leave your guess in a review? After all I've left you some clues! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Shadows of Chaos61  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 3**

Yami scrunched up his nose in effort to keep from gagging at the stench the man in front of him was putting off. He knew that living on the streets kept people like himself from having a regular bathing schedule but this man had a home, shower and could definitely afford soap and shampoo, so what was his problem?

Taking a step back to distance himself he glared at the man named Taro. Yami hated when this man just up and took it upon himself to find him whenever he had a job for him to do. Somehow Taro had found his new 'home' and waltzed in this morning just as Yami was getting back from his other job.

"What is it now?" the crimson-eyed teen asked.

"Got another job for you, one that only you can do."

Yami snorted at the black haired man. "Yeah, sure. You always say that but yet you pay me no more than any of your other flunkies."

Taro grinned showing off his nasty yellow colored teeth. "True. So are you ready for the details?"

Growling Yami replied, "Fuck you Taro, I'm tired of doing your jobs. Every time they get more dangerous and I maybe insane but I'm not stupid. Last job you had for me, I ended up with my back sliced to pieces." He stood there not backing down but rather steeling himself for Taro's wrath. He was known to have a nasty temper when something did not go his way. Rumors spoke of several of his 'employees' losing valuable limbs for upsetting him.

His fingers curled around the switchblade in his hand, thankful he had taken it out of his pocket when he first caught sight of the other entering the building. Luckily Taro had not seen it as of yet so he had an advantage.

Taro's eyes narrowed at Yami as his body tensed in response to what the younger one had said. No one disrespected him and got away with it. His reputation was on the line when it came to these jobs he handed out and he didn't hand them out lightly. True Yami was one of the best, able to get in and out of almost any situation, but that didn't mean he had to put up with the boy's mouth.

Both males reacted at almost the same time. Taro snapped his knife out with quicker reflexes than a man at his age should have. His free left arm came around and grabbed Yami's right one, twisting it behind his back. He had yet to see the switchblade in the crimson-eyed youths left hand. Growling, Taro pulled his right hand up and pressed the blade at Yami's slightly exposed neck, applying enough pressure to let him know that he wouldn't hesitate in slicing his throat.

At the exact moment that Taro grabbed his arm, Yami had released the blade from his knife and easily pressed the tip into the older man's left side just right under the last rib of the man.

Each of them had the other in a deadly embrace, but Yami knew that Taro's threat was more serious than his. He would die quickly from his throat being slashed before Taro would of his stab wound, but he would be damned if he let that show.

Yami glared mercilessly into the other man's eyes as Taro spoke. "You fucking little cock sucker, you dare tell me no? You don't realize just how much your life depends on me."

Snarling he replied in a deadly whisper, "My life is in my own hands, there is nothing you can do or say to scare me. I've seen much worse than you."

To Yami's slight confusion, Taro laughed. "Ah, you may not value your life but I'm sure you value your brother's."

"You can't get him, he's hidden away and well protected, so your threat is wasted."

Taro slowly slid the sharp edge of the blade across his neck, just enough to bring home his point. Yami had to suppress a moan of pain as he felt it slice cleanly through his skin. His neck was warmed slightly as the dark liquid trailed down to his shirt.

"Your brother will not be safe at school when that cop is at work now will he? Don't think I didn't know about your weakness. Now I suggest you take that knife away from my side and prepare for your job tonight."

Defeated by the threat to his brother's life, Yami withdrew the blade and let it fall to the rotting wooden floor. "You fucking touch him and I will hunt you down and rip your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat," he growled out.

Taro's eyes darkened as he leaned forward and ran his tongue over Yami's ear and purred, "You are such a pretty thing when you're pissed."

The teen shuddered in response at the closeness of the man. Sure he sold himself but this man was just disgusting. "Get the fuck off me, I'll do your job."

Taro grinned and let the boy go. "Glad you see it my way."

* * *

Moonlight washed the darken streets in its eerie pale light as Yami walked down the street towards his 'job'. He loved the darkness; the shadows that played around the buildings and other objects, it made him feel safe for some reason. This was when he could hide from others and himself. He could relish in it, let it wash over him and protect his fragile heart and soul. That was one of the reasons he had chose it for his new name.

He no longer thought of himself as Atemu, no that person was long dead. His heart and soul were dark, so his name should fit what he was now. He no longer believed in a god or good in this world. No, everything to him was evil, vile, and merciless. The only light he felt was in this hellhole was his brother and he had fought long and heard to maintain that light in him. He sacrificed his own soul to darkness so Yugi's could shine brighter.

He slipped a hand into his older coat checking to make sure his knife was still there. He had decided against wearing his newer coat since this one was black and already messed up. This job could get deadly quick and he didn't want to ruin the newer one just cause his assigned person decided to fight back.

Looking back over his shoulder, making sure he wasn't being watched, he slipped further into the shadows as he found his destination. Glancing up towards the two-story house, he saw the porch light was on. Gritting his teeth, he made his way up the lawn, still hiding in the shadows to try to find away into the house.

Taro wanted him to teach this man a lesson. Make him understand that no one was allowed to go back on a deal without a paying the consequences and he wanted Yami to make sure the man never forgot that.

And Yami was one hell of a teacher.

Making his way around to the back of the house, he smirked when he saw the owner had failed to turn on a light over the back door. Walking up to it, he reached a hand into his other pocket and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves. Slipping them on, he faced the door and looked the lock over. Testing his luck, he reached for the handle and almost laughed when it turned, giving him access to the house.

Quietly, he made his way into the room, holding his knife by his side. He stopped to give his eyes time to adjust and his ears a chance to locate any sound that might give his 'student's' location away.

Soon the sounds of a TV or radio made their way down to him. He glanced up when he realized it was coming from above him. Moving forward, he took his time and walked around the first floor of the house till he found the stairs.

As quietly as possible, he went up the carpeted steps until he reached the second floor. Following his ears, he made his way down the hall to the last room on the left. Seeing the door was closed, he tightened his grip on his knife and pondered his next move.

Deciding on the give-the-guy-a-heart-attack move, he raised his leg up and kicked is foot against the door, affectively slamming the door open to reveal a very pale and frightened man in his mid fifties laying on the bed.

Grinning his most sadistic looking grin, he looked at the man as he walked forward. "You failed to pay Taro back and I'm here to give you the penalty for your crime."

* * *

"So you gave him your card huh? And he didn't rip it up? I'm impressed."

Seto looked over at his partner who was driving their unmarked Crown Vic. "Well he didn't while I was there, but who knows after I left."

Glancing over as the brown haired man, he gave him a weak smile. "If Yami didn't do it standing in front of you then I doubt he did it afterwards. The boy's like that. He would rather do something to your face than wait till you leave or turn your back."

Seto nodded his head as he looked out the window. Bakura and him were on their night shift rotation and had done nothing but discuss Yami between giving out speeding tickets and DUIs. Currently, they were riding around on the outskirts of town heading for the rather richer part of the area.

"So did you ever find out why he was brought in the other day?"

"Something stupid. Those morons booked him for jaywalking. Can you believe that? They just wanted to see him spend a night in jail. What they don't realize is that a night in there is like heaven to a kid that lives out on the streets. Warm room, free food, a more comfy place to sleep than a cold floor and they don't have to worry about getting stabbed while sleeping."

"True. So how did Yugi take it when he woke up and saw his brother gone?"

Bakura sighed as they pulled up to a red light. "Not to well. Oh he tried to hide it as always behind that cheerful attitude of his but I know him better than that. Plus he did nothing but carry around a piece of paper in his hand all day long; I think it was something Atemu left him. Of course he wouldn't show it to me so I can't be sure." Pulling off again he turned to his partner, "Say, would you like to stop and get some coffee? I could use a break."

"Fine with me."

Bakura pulled into a vacant parking space and turned the engine off. After both of them got out they walked into a small mom and pop restaurant and took a seat in one of the back booths. Once they had given their order and made idle chitchat with the waitress, Seto asked about Yami again.

"Tell me, why does Atemu insist on being called Yami? Why the name change?"

Bakura studied the man in front of him before he answered, "He says Atemu is dead. He has never given me the real reason but I think it has something to do with the life he leads now. Atemu reminds him of his childhood, and his life before he had to take care of Yugi. I feel like the name Yami is something for him to hide behind."

"Hmm, lots of people have different ways of avoiding things and overcoming things that hurt them mentally and emotionally. I can see why he calls himself that after all I saw in the file."

Their conversation was cut short when the waitress came back with their coffee. Giving his thanks to the girl, Bakura turned back to Seto.

"There's something about him that has you drawn to him."

The blue-eyed officer blanched. "What makes you say that?"

Bakura gave him a knowing grin as he wrapped his fingers around the warm mug. "I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him. I admit there is something about him that makes a person want to get to know the man behind that tough outer shell of his. If you watch the way he is when he thinks he's alone or when his with his brother you see more into the real Atemu. But those chances are few and far between. He's guarded most of the time and trust is something he doesn't give either."

Sighing, Seto looked down into his cup as if he could find some answers there. "Fine, yes he intrigues me. I'm not sure what it is but it's something. Yami is a strong man, one that shows no weakness. Yet, he is also a child with a wounded heart. When I think of him or look at him I want to help heal those scars."

"Don't tell him that and don't pity him. If you do then he will rip you a new one."

He chuckled, "I know that little hellcat would. Fight fire with fire I guess, at least with him that is."

"Well I hope for his sake you can get through, cause I'm afraid his luck is about to run out."

Seto was about to reply when their radios when off reporting a homicide not far from where they were. Placing a few bills to cover their tab on the table, they rushed out to the car. Throwing the blue lights and sirens on they headed off to the scene.

When they arrived, they surveyed the area as they drew their guns and proceeded towards the house and the woman crying on the lawn.

"Miss, are you the one that called?"

The distraught women looked up to Bakura and nodded her head and told them what she had found when she arrived back home. Quickly they told her to sit in the car until they checked the scene over.

Giving the signal, Bakura told Seto to take the back entrance while he took the front.

Seto made his way to the back of the house and frowned when he saw the back door open. Positioning his gun, he walked into the house and checked every room as he proceeded further in. At the bottom of the stairs he met back up with his partner and together they headed up to the second floor.

After a check though most of the rooms they came across the busted door and took up position ready to make an entrance if the killer was still in the room. On command they entered and the sight before them would have made any person lose their lunch.

Lying on the bed was a white male in his fifties in nothing but a pair of boxers. As they went further into the room they realized the damage as they took in the sight of blood on everything. After a quick check of the room they holstered their guns and walked over to the bed.

Bakura pulled out a pair of latex gloves tossed them to Seto as he took out another pair for him self. Gloves on, Seto began to examine the body. He grimaced when he looked at the multitude of gashes, cuts and stab wounds on the man's body. He vaguely heard Bakura call for backup as he went over the details.

From the looks of the stab wounds and cuts it appeared they had been made from a rather small handheld knife. The murder lacked passion but was still gruesome. Although the body was still warm, meaning he hadn't been dead long, his skin was as pale as the sheets had once been.

After a closer look he noticed a strange cut on the man's arm. It had a definite shape to it and reminded Seto of a cross but the line that goes across the other was slanted. Frowning, he called Bakura over to take a look at it.

"Fuck!"

"So you know what that is?"

"Unfortunately yes, it's a rune mark a reversed neid rune to be exact."

"And that means?"

"A reversed neid can mean someone has taken the wrong attitude towards something and they will have to pay the dues because of it. This was a victim of a fucked up loan shark known as the Taro. We know what he goes by but not where he's at, man's been wanted for years now." Pausing, he went over to the other side of the bed and looked at the other arm. "And on this arm we have the punisher's signature."

Seto walked around to Bakura and looked at the place that he pointed out. To him it looked like a crude diamond hanging from an open string. Raising an eyebrow he turned to Bakura. "Do you know who did this one?"

"No, I've seen it before a few times but have never figured out who it belongs to. I know it meaning though. It's a reversed othel rune and it symbolizes that the person will have to face whatever troubles come their way alone. It also means failure in whatever events are coming and that there is no way in avoiding karma."

"So this resembles the person that did the crime?"

"Yep, that's what we think anyways."

* * *

Dragon: The runes that are stated here are correct. I got the meanings and symbols from a book I own called The Runes by Horik Svensson. Course the meanings in the book are more detailed, I just shortened them for this story seeing as how the meanings can be rater lengthy and complicated.

I also want to thank all my reviewers. Those simple words you write make me want to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Shadows of Chaos61  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 4**

Steam rolled out of the bathroom door as Yami opened it and stepped out into his motel room. Undoing the rather small white towel from his waist, he went over to the book bag Bakura had given him and pulled out a pair of ripped up blue jeans. Sliding them on, he zipped them up leaving the button undone. Picking up the towel again, he looked into the mirror and proceeded to dry his hair. His eyes lingered on the nasty wound on his neck and made a mental note to rebandage it later. He also noticed his skin still had a pink tinge to it from where he scrubbed his skin raw trying to remove the evidence of his latest job.

After he had finished disposing of that man, he delved into his stash of money he allowed himself to keep and paid for a room from a motel that he knew wouldn't ask questions. After all, the owner was in debt to Taro and over looked anything and everything. Which was good since he was covered in blood from head to toe.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he tossed the towel onto the floor and rummaged around in the bag till he found what he was looking for. Holding the card between his thumb and index finger, he studied it. Why he kept the card was beyond him. Normally he wouldn't have given something like this a second thought, but for some reason he didn't want to rip it up or throw it away.

Taking his eyes away from the card, he glanced over to the phone that was sitting on the worn wooden table beside the single sized bed. The number wasn't long distance and was connected right to his cell phone so if he called he would get the rookie without having to go through those bastards at the station. But did he want to call? That was the real question.

Placing the card on the table, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes. Taking one out, he stuck it in his mouth and lit it. Exhaling the smoke, he fell back on to the bed and glared at the ceiling. His thoughts turned from the cop to the job he had just preformed only a few short hours ago. He snarled at himself for being weak and letting Taro take advantage of him. True the asshole had used his brother's life against him, but surely he could have come up with another option to get out of killing someone for Taro. But in his haste to keep his brother safe he agreed to do it and now there was another black mark on his soul.

He hated killing people. He hated to be the one that had to hear screams as they begged for their life. But most of all he hated himself because he was the one causing it.

He still remembered his first job that Taro had given him. His target had been a man in his thirties. Had a wife, kid, dog, house, the whole nine yards. Yami had watched the man for a few days to find out when he would be alone. During that time he witnessed a caring, loving family man that unfortunately owed the wrong man money. His heart told him not to follow through with it, just to let the man live. But his thoughts remained focused on the five grand he would receive as payment. Five thousand dollars to take care of Yugi.

To a boy of sixteen, faced with raising a brother of twelve, it was well worth it.

Now he was eighteen without Yugi to take care of and he was still killing people for the money. His payment never increased but it was enough. It allowed him to get the few things he needed and let him keep a promise that he made to his brother. A promise he would keep or die trying.

He laughed at that thought before he took another draw off his cigarette. The idea of dying didn't bother him anymore but left him with a feeling of peace. His duty to Yugi was almost over and after that what would there be left for him except death? He knew if he kept up his current life style he would either end up six feet under or in jail but the thought of stopping and leading a normal life of worrying over taxes or whether a neighbor's flower garden was outdoing his eluded him.

He just couldn't see himself doing things like that. It wasn't for the fact that he hadn't tried. He use to watch Bakura through a window as he cop would sit down and worry over bills, water house plants, or impress a date. Normal things a normal person would do and take for granted.

Sighing, he snuffed out cigarette on the end table, rolled over on his side and picked up the card again. Idly he let his depressing thoughts settle back on the blue-eyed cop. He knew Seto was offering him help and he felt both resentment and comfort in that. Running his free hand through his still slightly damp hair, he glared at the card held in front of him. Why couldn't he just rip it up and be done with it? Why did he hold on to it? If anyone else had done that he wouldn't have given it a second thought but this person… was different.

He remembered the looks the other had given him. There never was any pity there. The cop hid his emotions well but there was a linger of concern laced in those piercing blue eyes. Concern he could deal with, hell Bakura and his brother looked at him with that expression all the time. But why was it when this man looked at him with it did he find himself wanting to give in to it and let someone else take some of the weight off his shoulders?

With a growl, Yami snatched the phone off the table and threw against the wall, watching it shatter into pieces. Damn if he would let some cop become something more to him.

* * *

Seto threw the reports down on his desk as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Endless reading of the typed words had caused a slight headache to form behind his eyes. He had spent the last few days trying to catch up on all the details of the past reports of the stupidly dubbed 'Rune Murders' to see if he could find something the others had failed to find. All in all there were over five different signature markings used along with this Taro person's. So he knew they were looking for at least five other people.

Sighing, he picked up Bakura's and his latest report on the Johnson murder and reran the meaning of the marking through his head. Whoever this person was it was clear the murderer was not happy with their life. Seto had taken the time to look up the exact meaning of othel rune and had frowned when he read it. This one was clearly different than the others that were used.

The other markings had symbolized things such as wealth, warning, dominance and so on. But this one had been almost a cry for help.

"Still can't find anything?"

Seto glanced up and looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his older partner before he shook he head. "No, and I'm not sure I will be able to. Whoever these people are they are very smart. No finger prints, no DNA evidence present. It's professional down to the last detail."

Bakura made an affirmative noise before he sat down at his desk. "I have a feeling we are going to have to take the 'wait and see' approach. Sooner or later someone is going to make a mistake."

Frowning, Seto nodded his head. "Too bad we can't get anymore on this Taro. He would be the one to take out if we really want this to stop."

"We've been trying to hunt that bastard down for years. We don't even know what he looks like. The only reason we happen to know what he goes by is cause some fool carved it on a victim's back a few years ago and our informants confirmed it. But everyone is so scared shitless of him that they refused to tell us anything else."

"I hate the 'wait and see' approach. Takes all the fun out of it."

Bakura grinned at the rookie. "True but it makes things sweeter in the end."

Seto was about to retort when he noticed the captain's gaze was looking somewhere over his shoulder. Curious, he turned to see one of their fellow officers limping and cursing everything in sight as he came closer to them.

Bakura raised an amused eyebrow at the man, "What the hell happened to you, Kino?"

"That damn fucking brat of yours is what happen to me! Punk kicked me in the knee when I tried to perform a cavity search. I swear that boy's the spawn of the devil himself, red eyes and all."

"Ah, then you are talking about Yami huh?" Bakura said as he smirked at his fellow officer. Leave to Yami to lighten everyone's day up or darken it depending on which side of it you were on.

"What the hell was he brought in for?" The slight amusement in Seto's voice only angered Kino more.

"That piece of shit," he spat "was caught on the south end trying to pick up a john. Tricky little thing, didn't realize someone that small have some much strength behind him. It took six men to bring him down when he tried to run! Then it took handcuffs, shackling his legs and four men this time to get him processed and searched. I don't think any of us came out of there uninjured."

"So is he in detainment?"

"Yeah, he'll be there until his arraignment which is sometime tomorrow morning I think."

"Thanks Kino, Kaiba will go visit him soon and see if he can talk some sense into him and get him calmed down."

Kino eyed the rookie, wondering why Bakura was sending him, before he shrugged his shoulders and limped off.

Seto was wondering the same thing, "Why me? You know him better than I do."

"Ah, but he kept your card. I have a feeling he will listen to you better than he will listen to me. There is something about you that he respects. And that's saying a lot when it comes to him." Bakura leaned back into his swivel chair and kicked his legs up onto the top of the worn out desk.

"What a load of bullshit. You just don't feel like dealing with him and you know something I don't. Tell me.." he asked as he glared down his partner, "what is it?"

Bakura laughed and placed his hands behind his head, "I don't know shit, but you can bet he won't be in the best of moods after being put through everything he had to go through to be processed."

Seto grimaced. He couldn't imagine having to go through a body cavity search by a bunch of strange people. But then again Yami was use to unknown people touching him but still…"Hellcat"

"Huh?"

"He'll be a hellcat plain and simple. Claws will be out, ready to strike at anything in his way." He murmured.

"Don't let him hear you call him that. That's a feminine term, 'evil spiteful woman' if I remember correctly. If he heard that coming out of your mouth, he'd rip your tongue out before you could blink."

* * *

Yami paced back and forth in the small cell. His cold blood colored eyes glared at the others he was forced to be with. His nose scrunched up as he got closer to one of the few that were sitting down on the only bench. The smell coming off the man was enough to make anyone gag, but he kept his composer. He knew what he looked like, his small frame made him seem weak and an easy target for ones that thought they could take him on.

His bound hands tugged absentmindedly at his bright orange jumpsuit. He hated these things and the only reason he was require to wear on was because he would have to spending a few nights in jail for what he was brought in for. If this had been his first time he would have been booked, arraigned, and let go. But he had lost count in how many times he had been booked for prostitution.

Movement off to his side stopped him in his tracts. Turning his cold eyes to the left he noticed that one of the males was getting up from where he was leaning against the wall. Waves of disgust rolled off of him and he realized what the man was getting up for.

"Pretty little thing aren't you?"

Yami growled low in his throat, "Fuck off."

"Such a dirty mouth on such a pretty thing."

Yami glared into the man's gray eyes, setting his jaw firm. He quickly sized up the situation knowing that this wasn't going to go easy. The man seemed to be in his thirties, rather large frame, but that didn't bother him. He had taken down men much bigger than this. Everyone always underestimated him.

He spared a quick glance that the others in the room and noticed that they were all looking on in interested but none seem to be willing to step in or back the other up. Shrugging his shoulders he turned back to the man standing in front of him just in time to see the other bring up his handcuffed hands towards his face.

In one quick movement, Yami brought up his knee and planted is squarely in the older man's groin. Taking advantage of the fact that the blow caused the other man to bend over, he hooked his bound hands over the man's head and stepped behind him in one fluid motion. Tightening his arms around the thick neck he leaned back pulling the other with him till they were both on the floor.

Placing the man's windpipe in the crook of his arm, he leaned forward and whispered in the man's ear. "You shouldn't fuck with things you don't understand." Putting every bit of strength he had into it he began to choke the body in front of him.

Cheers and curse words barely registered in Yami's mind as he concentrated on the man in his arms. He fully intended to make this man pass out but before he could he heard shouts and the unmistakable sound of a baton banging on the metal bars.

"Yami get the hell off of him!!"

Growling, Yami reluctantly released the man and was partially satisfied when he heard the other coughing, trying to catch his breath. "Bastard."

Standing up he turned and faced the blue-eyed cop that had interrupted his fun. "So rookie, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Seto motioned for the other officers to release the electric locks on the cell door. Upon hearing them click and the door spring open slightly, he reached in and pulled the shorter teen out. Hearing the locks click back into place he took a hold of Yami's arm and all but dragged him down the hall towards another interrogation room.

Yami chuckled lightly as he was lead down the darkened hallway. It was amusing to him to see the rookie pissed off.

Seto pulled the teen into the small room and forcefully pushed him down into one of the chairs. Turning to look the other full in the face, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So care to explain what the hell that was all about?"

The tri-colored teen shrugged his shoulders, "Guy wouldn't take no for an answer."

"So you felt the need to choke the life out of him."

"Taught him a lesson. He'll think twice about messing with some one again now won't he?"

"Damnit! You could have killed him!"

"So?"

Seto growled and walked around the metal table and sat down in the chair across from Yami. Resting his elbows on the surface, he leaned over and ran his palms over his face. "Yami, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fuck off rookie, you can't even begin to understand me so don't even try. Or is this another one of Bakura's tactics? Send you down here to me to try and get me to loosen up and talk? You all can kiss my ass."

Kaiba's patience was at the breaking point. "Listen here you little piece of shit…"

"Ah, so you do have some backbone after all. It's a good thing too rookie, cause if you didn't then this fucked up world would get you." Yami slouched down in the seat with a smirk on his face. This cop was fun to play with.

"So is that the reason you act like you do? Afraid the world will destroy you if you don't destroy it first?"

Crimson colored eyes darkened to the color of dried blood, "Don't even think you can begin to know anything."

"I could if you talked to me." He growled out, "I'm willing to listen."

A deep chilling laugh spilled from Yami's lips. "Sure you are. I talk, you listen, and then you run off and file a report and the next thing I know I'm sitting behind bars for the rest of my life. Do you really think I'm that stupid? You're a cop and you will always think like that. No thanks, I'll deal with things on my own."

"You're going to lose it if you don't find someone to talk to."

"That's where you're wrong, rookie. I've already lost it. There's nothing left to hold on to."

* * *

Dragon: Whee! This chapter was fun to write. Gotta love a bad ass Yami! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Shadows of Chaos61  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 5**

Crimson eyes searched for their target from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. A lithe, toned body pressed further against the brick wall affectively hiding his presence from everyone around as he waited.

Soon he heard the distinct ring of the school's bell, signaling the start of an hour long lunch period. Still he clung to the shadows as he scanned the numerous students, looking for the all too familiar tri-colored hair of his brother.

Just hours before, he was released from jail and his first thoughts were on Yugi. Taro's threat still rung in his loud in his ears and even though he had done the job given to him, he didn't put it past the man to carry out with it anyway.

As he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, he spied his brother coming out of the building talking animatedly with his friends as they walked over to one of the few trees on the school grounds.

Yami smiled a little as he watched Yugi cut up and joke with the people around him. To see him like this made everything Yami had done for him worthwhile. If didn't matter how tainted he was as long as his brother was happy and healthy.

Lighting his smoke, he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt better now that he had seen with his own eyes that Yugi was ok. It would have been easy just to call Bakura and ask him, but the cop would have asked too many questions and he needed to keep this part of his life secret for a little while longer.

Soon though, he would have all the money he needed. Then if the cops found out about him, so be it. It wouldn't matter then. He would make sure Taro was put away, Yugi would be safe and he could waste away in jail until they decided he was a drain on tax payers money and fried his ass.

Casting one more glance at his brother, he pushed himself off the wall and started heading further down the alley. Lack of sleep was causing his senses to dull and it would be dangerous if he his reflexes were slowed because of it.

Slowly, he made he was through the lower parts of the city, only stopping along the way to buy a sandwich from a local vendor. Keeping his head held high, and his hand fisted around his knife hidden in his pocket, he made sure that he was left alone as he by passed other homeless people and the local street thugs.

A few of them knew his reputation and wisely stayed away from him but there were a few that assumed he was a pushover because of his looks and height. He had been in more than his fair share of street fights with the fools that decided to take him on. Luckily, he had only been turned in by a few of them. Most wisely held their tongues, knowing that when he got out he would hunt them down and make them pay.

Rounding the familiar corner, he looked back over his shoulder before he entered his makeshift home. After a quick check to make sure no one had invaded his place, he quickly walked over to his secret hiding place behind the old desk.

Opening the far left drawer, he bent down and gently removed the false bottom. Just as he was about to put his hand on the small wooden box, he tensed as he heard footsteps.

Quietly, he replaced the thin piece of wood and shut the drawer. Still hidden behind the desk, he pulled out his knife and 'duck walked' to the other side of the furniture.

"Yami, you bitch! Are you in here?"

Growling, Yami stood up. "What the hell do you want Taro?"

"Why to see you of course. Why else would I come to this dump. I swear for the life of me I can't understand why you live like this. It's not like I don't pay you enough."

Yami gripped the knife tighter as Taro walked closer to him, grinning like a mad man. "It's no concern of yours," he growled out.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Listen I want to congratulate you on a job well done."

The teen quirked an eyebrow, "What do you want? It's not like you to praise someone for doing their job."

"True. Fine, you want the truth? I have another job for you."

Yami placed his hands on the top of the desk, clearly leaving his switchblade in sight for Taro to see. "Fine, but under one condition."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Ten grand, no less."

Taro eyed the young man in front of him before he let his gaze trail down to the knife lying under his palm. "And why do you need more money?"

"None of your business," Yami growled out. He had his reasons but this was one person he would not give it to.

"Fine, but tell no one of this. And I expect the same results as you always give."

"I never do anything half-ass and you know that."

Taro chuckled, "That's why you're my best. I always knew from day one that you would be worth the trouble you give me. You're a skilled killer, Yami. It would be a shame to lose you as an employee."

"Stuff it Taro, it's not befitting of you to kiss ass."

* * *

Yami huddled further into his coat as a breeze whipped by him making him shiver at the unexpected intrusion. Grumbling to himself, he idly walked on towards the wooden bench he often claimed as his own whenever he came to the park. A trail of steam lazily drifted upward as he exhaled his breath into the cold January air. 

Sitting down on the slightly frozen bench, he placed his hands into his pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. Fingers gripped the familiar leather of his gloves that he used whenever he preformed a job for the loan shark. Grabbing them into his fist, he growled at himself.

Even though this was going to be his last job, he knew that he would have to insure Yugi's safety before he could completely pull away from Taro. The ten thousand that he would receive as payment would give him more than enough to keep his last promise and free him from taking any more lives.

It would be a blessing and a curse once this was all over.

Sighing, he slouched down further onto the bench and tilted his head back until his hand rested on the edge of the bench. In less than an hour it would be dark enough for him to make his way to his last target, but for now he would enjoy this last bit of freedom.

Gazing up into the slowly darkening sky, his street trained ears picked up on the faint sound of footsteps approaching him. Yami lifted his head up and turned to see the blue-eyed rookie walking his way.

"What is it this time rookie?" he said when the other male got closer. "Last I checked sitting on a bench in the middle of a public park wasn't illegal."

Without an invitation, Seto sat down beside him but never met his gaze. "I just thought I would come by and say hi. Is that allowed?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back on to the bench. "You're still in uniform so where is Bakura?"

"At home. Yugi has the flu and he needed to stay home with him. I'm by myself today."

The crimson-eyed teen sat up and looked at the cop. "Flu? But I just saw him at school a few hours ago! Is he ok?"

Seto turned his head and looked steadily into the others concerned gaze. "I guess he got sent home early. But yeah, he's fine. Just needs some rest and fluids. He'll bounce back in no time. Maybe you should go see him."

Growling, Yami turned away. "Don't start rookie."

Sighing, Seto held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I won't. Besides I didn't come here to talk to you about him."

"Oh?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

Yami turned back to Seto and searched his eyes looking for any sign of pity. Seeing none he replied. "I'm as fine as I will ever be. No need to worry your pretty little head over it."

"It's not just me that's worried."

"Yeah, yeah I know every ones worried that I will freeze, starve, or get killed. Yugi worries cause I'm his brother and he loves me. Bakura worries because I'm Yugi's brother. But you, now that's what I can't understand. You are not my friend, nor a family member, or anything else for that matter other than a cop. So tell me rookie, why are you worried?"

Seto gazed into unreadable crimson eyes unable to give an answer right away. To tell the truth he didn't understand it much either. He knew this teen intrigued him but it was more than that. There was something about the feisty hellcat that drew him to the other.

Yami had spunk and guts. He wasn't someone that would let the world drag him down just cause he was handed a bad life. He admired this more than he realized. Even as he had watched the teen try to kill that guy in the jail that day, he couldn't help but notice little things about him.

He boy had a well-toned body that clearly had more strength behind it than one would think at first glance. There was a proud look about him that would make most people think he was some one important, not just a street punk. He also noticed Yami's eyes. The color was remarkable and truly exotic. They held no emotion whatsoever except for when he got angry. It was then that they turned a deadly shade of dried blood, something he was all too familiar with.

But if you looked hard enough you could also catch fleeting glimpses of the shatter soul beneath the 'touch-me-not' shell the teen used. It was those times that Seto felt most drawn to him. It wasn't out of pity; no he wouldn't ever pity the other. He knew what pity was like. He had received it when his brother had been killed. He didn't like it then and he sure as hell wasn't about to do that to someone else just because they had it worse than him.

It something else entirely, an understanding almost. But whatever it was, he wanted to see more of that broken child and help him overcome it. He knew Yami would never heal, things had gotten to far out of hand for that, but maybe he could help the other move on with his life.

"I.." he stopped, what could he say to Yami without making the other go on the defensive? "No, you may not see me as a friend but I think of you as one."

Scoffing, Yami replied. "Yeah right rookie. What the hell makes you think I need a friend?"

"You're lonely, and it's nice to have someone to talk to besides the shadows on the wall."

A deep almost painful chuckle filled Seto's ears. "But you see, those shadows are loyal. They listen and keep my dark secrets. The last thing they will do is arrest you for what you've done."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "So you think that I will go all cop on you and uphold justice because you chose to talk to me? Sorry Yami but that's not what friends to do each other. I may be a cop but that doesn't mean I turn my back on people that are important to me. Hell, Bakura is a cop yet he has broken a few laws when it comes to you. I've seen the reports on you and I know what he did to keep you out of prison, who's to say I wouldn't do the same for a friend?"

"So you've seen my file," he growled out.

"I must say I'm impressed with what you did. From what I saw you are most skilled at bypassing any alarm system out there. Some of those places you broke into would rival any government building. Aggravated assault, which I can attest too, seeing how I caught you in the process a few days ago. Auto theft, drug trafficking, oh and my personal favorite is hacking. For someone that can barely read or write you can understand computer codes perfectly."

"Computers have a different language, it's easy to understand if you have the right teacher." Yami turned his gaze away from Seto and looked out onto the open area in front of them. "You forgot one, child prostitution."

"No, I didn't forget."

A strange silence lingered between them, neither one of them willing to continue the present topic. Minutes past before Yami realized that it was well past dark and he still had one last job to do.

Standing up, Yami looked one last time at the blue-eyed cop as the other spoke.

"Leaving?"

Yami nodded his head as he bit his bottom lip, "I kept your card."

Mentally, Seto grinned but he kept his composer on the outside. "Good, why don't you use it sometime?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied as he walked away, "We'll see rookie."

Neither one of them noticed the dark figure lurking in the background, just out of earshot.

* * *

"Well, well, well….if it isn't Taro's little dark child." 

Yami growled as he came around to face the group of men and boys that were behind him. "What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm doing a job?"

The leader of the group stepped forward, still hiding his features under the shadows of the tree. "Not tonight you won't. Taro wants you back at his 'office'. Seems he has some things to discuss with you."

"Like what?" he asked as he crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"The boss didn't say, just gave us orders to take you to him."

"Sorry boys, but I have to do this job if I'm to get paid. If he wants to see me, he will wait till I'm done." Yami turned around, ready to leave them and head towards his destination when he was grabbed roughly by both arms, making him halt in his tracks. Snarling, the teen relaxed his arms slightly, knowing he would be at a better advantage if they thought he was giving in.

The leader stepped forward, out from the shadows, and glared down at the shorter teen. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

A deep chuckled sounded throughout the shadows, "I guess Taro hasn't told you much about me, or you would know I never go the easy way."

Not giving anyone time to react, Yami jerked his right arm from the grasp of the man holding it and quickly elbowed him in the stomach. Seeing he was momentarily winded, he turned and kicked the other one while jerking his other arm free.

Body on the defensive, he watched the two men out of the corners of his eyes as they shook off the attack. "I don't know why Taro feels it's necessary to send you shit heads after me but I will not go back until I've done what I came to do. Now I suggest you fuck off and leave me."

The leader kept his gaze on the crimson-eyed teen, "Sorry but no one disobeys Taro."

"Well consider me the first then."

"I don't think so."

Yami never got a chance to reply as a flash of silver was seen out of the corner of his right eye. Before he could react, white-hot pain engulfed his temple when the butt of a gun slammed into it. Darkness quickly took over causing his body to crumple to the ground.

* * *

Dragon: Well now you know what was in the file. And yes, I know I'm evil. I left you with a cliffie. So go ahead and scream at me, Desidera already did. –grabs earplugs and slips them in- 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Shadows of Chaos61  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 6**

A low groan filled the small room as excruciating pain cause Yami to finally come around. Crimson eyes slowly blinked open as they strained to take in their surroundings. Rolling his head to the side, he hissed when the blood rushed back to his head causing his injury to thump wildly.

Instinct took over making him want to touch the tender area to check on it when he felt warm liquid trailing down the side of his face. He willed his arm to move to the desired location only to find that he was immobile. Looking to the side, his eyes trailed from his bare shoulder down the length of his arm to see his wrist bound by a rope to a metal pole. Groaning, he looked to the other side to find his other wrist equally bound to a similar pole.

Taking in a deep breath, he braced him self before he pulled with what little strength he had left, trying to free the bonds. The futile movement caused his head to pound even more making another moan to escape his dry lips.

Sliding his eyes shut, hoping it would help against the pain, he tried to steady his breathing. Once somewhat calm, he opened dull eyes to once again take in his surroundings.

He was in a small room with no windows and only one door. It lacked any furniture, the only objects in it being him self and the two poles he was currently tied to. The floor was nothing more than rotting wood that seemed to barely support his weight.

Unfortunately, he knew this room all too well.

This was the last place any Taro's 'employees' got to see if they pissed him off. Fighting past the pain in his head, he tried to think of why he was here. He had agreed to do the man's job, it wasn't his fault he had sent men after him, so why was he here? What had he done?

A light shiver ran through his body, making him notice that he had been stripped of his shirt, shoes and socks, leaving him in nothing but his faded out blue jeans. Yami furrowed his eyebrows both in pain and confusion as he tried to figure out the reason behind everything that was going on.

He sighed when he realized that in his current state that it was nearly impossible to make any coherent thoughts. Slowly, he rolled his head to the left, resting his head on his shoulder.

Before long, a click was heard coming from the door. Yami lifted his heavy head up and gazed at it as it opened revealing his boss and a couple of men he had never seen before.

"It's nice to see you're awake." Taro walked further into the room letting his two flunkies close the door behind them.

"What am I here for Taro?" he said in barely a whisper.

Taro walked towards him, eyeing him the whole time. Hands behind his back, the man began to circle the bound teen like a hunter about to go in for the kill. "You know, I never thought you would be the one to betray me, Yami. I always thought that if anyone out there could be trusted to keep secrets and do as told, then it would most likely be you. But it seem I have been mistaken."

"What are you talking about, damnit?! I haven't betrayed you!"

"Oh?" he said as he stopped in front of him and roughly grabbed his chin, forcing Yami to look him in the face. "Don't tell me my informants were mistaken?"

Yami forced himself not to show any signs of pain or wariness. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hmm..well then let me enlighten you then." Taro released his chin and took a step back. "Today, you were seen talking to a cop, but not just any cop, no this was Bakura's partner. The same man that has been after us for years."

Realization dawned on Yami. Taro's man, who ever he was, must not have been able to hear what had been said between him and the rookie. "So what if I talked to the rookie? I talk to Bakura all the time and have never said anything about you. So why would I tell his partner?"

"That's what I would like to know. But the way I see it is that you know better than to tell Bakura anything because it would endanger your brother. He wouldn't be alive if I got wind of you doing that. But on the other hand, if you thought that we didn't know about his new partner than it would be safe for you to tell all to him."

Yami fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You're a fucked up idiot Taro. I know better than to think you wouldn't know anything that goes on with the cops and your an even bigger idiot for thinking I would run to one of them."

The bound teenager's head snapped violently as a fist connected with his jaw. "I'd watch that cocky little mouth of yours if I was you. If you haven't noticed I have the upper hand here."

Crimson eyes locked onto the man in front of him, "That's never stopped me before."

"Well I'm about to put an end to that right now." Taro snapped his fingers, signaling to the other two men to walk forward.

"What the fuck are you planning Taro?" Yami watched the two men walked towards him. One stood beside his boss while the other stepped behind Yami, making his intentions unseen.

"Let's just say that if you survive this you will never think about double crossing me again." He looked towards the man standing behind the teen and nodded his head. "Mark him boys."

Yami had no time to react as the man in front of him grabbed him and lifted him to his feet causing the ropes to slide up the poles. Strong arms wrapped him into a strange bear hug; one arm went around his neck, while the other went around his waist making it impossible for him to move.

A second later, Yami felt the all too familiar touch of cold metal pressed into his skin at the base of his neck. Unbearable pain filled him as the knife dug in and slid down his back. Crimson eyes flashed as a scream tore from his dry lips. Survival instincts kicked in making him fight to get away from the man holding him.

The flunkie in front of him increased his tightness making it impossible for him to move as the knife pulled out of his back only to be replaced at his side. Another scream erupted before his eyes rolled back into his head and the blessed darkness took over him again saving him from this torment.

* * *

"Can I help you?" 

Seto looked at the nurse, playing receptionist, as he pulled out his ID. "Yes, my name is Officer Kaiba and I received a call about a John Doe?"

The nurse smiled and checked out his badge. "Yes, let me get someone to take you to him. If you will just have a seat in the waiting room for now."

Nodding his head, he replaced his ID and walked over to the designated area. Taking a seat in the plastic chair, he placed his metal clipboard in his lap.

This would be the first time he had processed a John Doe by himself. Normally Bakura would be with him, but he was still out with Yugi who got sick yesterday with the flu. Mentally, he went over the questions he would have to ask to get the information he needed.

"Excuse me sir?"

Seto looked up into the face of a young nurse with red hair smiling back at him. "Yes?"

"Are you here for the John Doe?"

Standing up, he nodded his head and extended his hand in greeting.

She weakly shook his hand; "If you will come this way I will take you to him."

"How old would you say he is?" he asked as he followed her down the busy hallway.

"We think late teens early twenties. There was no identification on him so we can't be sure."

The nurse stopped and pushed open a pair of double swinging doors, entering one of the many rooms used for emergencies.

"You haven't moved him yet?" Seto looked around and took note of the many machines being used.

"Afraid not. With no ID or means of payment, he will be last on the list to get a room."

Seto walked over to the gurney, noticing that the male was lying on his stomach instead of his back. Thick white gauze was wrapped around his head, making it impossible to see the color of his hair. "Tell me what he was brought in for."

Checking the rates on the monitors she spoke, "The paramedics received a call about an unconscious man found on the north end. When they got there, they found the male face down in an abandoned alleyway. Poor thing had a wound to his right temple, and two long, deep knife wounds to his back. He must have been out in the elements for several hours before he was found because his core temperature was dangerously low.

We think he's homeless. He was found with just his pants on. There are numerous scars on his torso."

"Can I see the injuries?"

"Well, they are already wrapped and stitched so it will be impossible right now, but the doctor marked it on his chart if you would like to look at that."

"Please."

The young nurse walked to the end of the gurney, removed the clipboard and flipped the papers to the right page. Shaking her head, he handed it over to him. "As you can see, there are only two wounds. One is straight along his spine. When he wakes up he's going to be terribly sore and unable to move. Any bend in his back will be very painful. The next starts at his last rib and runs diagonal to his shoulder blade. It's a strange marking."

Seto's eyes widened as he took in the information she had said and looked over the report. "Shit." He murmured. He knew all too well what that mark was. Reversed neid rune, Taro's mark. The boy somehow got tangled with the wrong person and had to pay. But this was the first person that had ever survived an attack that was ordered by the loan shark.

This was a big break for their case.

"You're positive he will live?"

The nurse smiled at him and took the clipboard back. "Yes, he lost a good bit of blood but he should be fine."

"Good. Is there a way I could speak to the physician that is responsible for treating him?"

Nodding her head, she asked him to wait as she went to go find him.

Running his hand through his hair, Seto walked closer to the injured boy. He frowned when he realized that there was no way to make any identifiable markings in his present condition. All he could do was wait till the teen woke and then question him. Hopefully it would be soon.

Silver doors swung open as a man in teal scrubs and a pristine white jacket walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Keitaro."

Seto held out his hand to the elderly man, "Officer Kaiba. Are you the one that worked on our John Doe?"

"Yes." Dr. Keitaro walked over to the head of the gurney and pulled a penlight out of his front pocket.

"Can you tell me anything other that what your report said?"

"Not really. The boy seemed to be healthy except for the conditions he was brought in for. A little under weight but nothing serious."

Seto stood back and let the doctor examine his patient in peace. He began looked around with vague interest until he noticed the doctor had started to shake his head. Stepping forward, he asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing really. It's just that I've never in all my years as a physician seen anybody with red eyes before. My nurses thought they might have been contacts but we couldn't find any."

Seto paled when he heard the words 'red eyes'. There was only one person he knew that had those strange colored eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he grabbed the small light from the doctor's hand and pried open the unconscious teen's eyes lids.

Forcing the lump in his throat down, he shoved the light back at the stunned doctor before he turned around and walked out of the room in search of a phone.

* * *

Bakura lifted the back of his hand from Yugi's forehead. "Well it looks like your fever is finally down. How do you feel now?" 

Dull amethyst eyes looked up at the white haired man. "Better, I still feel yucky and weak but other than that I'm better than I was."

Bakura nodded his head and pulled the fuzzy blanket up to Yugi's chin, carefully tucking him in on the couch. He handed him the remote then walked over to the TV and turned it on. "Just rest and I'll go make us some lunch ok?"

"Ok." Yugi shifted over onto his side and pressed the channel button, looking for something to entertain him.

Walking away from his sick charge, Bakura went to the kitchen and began rummaging around in the cabinets searching for something that Yugi could stomach. Deciding on potato soup, the pulled out a knife and started to cut up the potatoes he had gotten from their storage bin.

No sooner than he had dumped the cut up pieces into the large stew pot, the phone rang.

After wiping his hands on a white kitchen towel, he picked up the receiver. "Bakura."

"_How's Yugi?"_

"Kaiba?"

"_Yeah."_

"He's better, but he still won't be going to school tomorrow."

There was a sigh over the phone. _"Listen, I need you to come down to Domino Memorial as soon as possible. Do NOT bring Yugi. If you need someone to sit with him then call my roommate and have her come to you."_

Bakura frowned at the tone of voice his partner was using. Did Kaiba sound upset? "Why? If this is about that John Doe then I think you're big enough to handle it on your own."

"_Listen damnit. This is about that but it's not like you think. We, as in you and I, know who he is and I think you will want to be down here for this one. So call Mai if you have to but get down there!"_

"What do you mean we know him? What the fuck is going on?"

A frustrated growl, _"Bakura, the John Doe is Yami."_

* * *

Dragon: Can't you just see Bakura dropping the phone with his mouth hanging open? I can! Anyways, I'm surprised only one person has commented on the money Yami is making. Tell you what, if you can _correctly_ guess why he needs the money and doesn't use what makes then I will write you a one-shot of your choice. Sound fair? And no Desidera, you don't count! After all, you know what's happening WAY before anyone else does, lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Shadows of Chaos61  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 7**

Gentle fingers ran lightly over the back of Yami's hand, being mindful of the various IVs, as if they could by magic heal the wounded boy. Concerned blue eyes stared longingly into the less than peaceful looking face that was twisted with pain and nightmares even in his drug induced sleep.

Sighing, Seto looked at his watch. It had been forty-five minutes since he had called Bakura to let him know that Yami was in the hospital. Thirty minutes since he had told the doctors who their John Doe was and requested a room for the teen, saying he would pay for any treatment he would need.

And now all he had left to do was wait.

His thoughts had begun to run rampant since he had returned to the boy's side, in his new room, while he waited for his partner to show up.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Taro, the most wanted criminal in Domino, had targeted Yami. Taro was a loan shark and would know better than to deal with someone that had no money to begin with. So what was the deal? Just what had Yami done to warrant this? Yami was both lucky and unlucky that he had survived.

No one had ever come away from being marked alive. Taro made sure of that. But when word got back to the loan shark that Yami was indeed alive and able to talk, he would be hunted down, his life in danger again.

Alone on the streets he would not be safe, there would be no protection against the various killers Taro employed.

Fortunately, he would be safe while he was in the hospital recovering but even that would eventually come to an end. And knowing Yami, he would not take kindly to any offer of help or protection. The hellcat was more stubborn than a mule and as hardheaded as a mountain goat.

His eyes trailed from the hand in his own to the light bruise that had formed on the boy's jaw. Gently, he traced the odd circular pattern, only to notice how smooth and soft the skin was under his fingertips. A trance-like look came over his face as his eyes lingered over the bare shoulders peeking out from under the stiff white sheets. He could easily see the thin pale looking scars that crisscrossed over the bronzed skin he had inherited from his father.

The boy had been though so much and it was as plain to see as the nose on his face. But not once had he heard the other complain about his life, no he took it all in stride as if he was merely another normal human being.

Such strength of spirit Yami had, even if he denied it. Seto wasn't even sure himself if he would have survived everything that had been thrown at the crimson-eyed teen.

He needed and wanted the other to wake up. Not just to satisfy his cop curiosity as to why he was targeted, but also to make sure that this last injustice hadn't broken that fierce spirit he had come to admire. That was his biggest concern, he knew the physical wounds would heal and scar his toned body for the rest of his life, but just how much damage was done to his soul?

He was startled out of his musings when he felt his lips brush up against something. Blinking, he sat back when he realize he had placed his lips on one of the many pale scars that were marring the soft flesh.

He shook his head. What the hell had he done that for? One minute he was just looking and the next he was actually kissing Yami's skin? He took a quick look at the other's face, thanking the gods above that the teen was still asleep and he was still alone in the room. But he couldn't help but notice that the previously tormented face was now looking slightly more peaceful.

The painkillers must be finally take affect.

He scooted the chair back a bit, stood up and walked over to the only window in the room. Absentmindedly, he brought his fingers to his lips before he realized what he was doing. He shook he his again and sighed. He was letting himself get way too caught up in someone's life that didn't want his help or friendship. But he was damned if that was going to stop him. His eyes widened when he thought about that statement. No, he wouldn't stop.

Because he _was_ already too caught up in the other's life, too far gone to turn back now.

Ever since that day he first saw Yami, from behind the one-way mirror, there was just something about that feisty, rude, stubborn hellcat that pulled him in. It had grabbed a hold of him without him even realizing it, making him want to find out all he could, to hopefully understand just who that person was.

And as the mystery began to unravel its self, he could do nothing to resist the temptation. That alluring darkness of Yami was binding him, drowning him and he was powerless to stop it.

With a small smile on his face, he whispered into the sterile air; "I hope I can pull you out of this, 'cause if I can't then I'm going down with you."

* * *

Bakura all but ran into room number three twenty-three, where they had moved Yami, and when he finally saw what it held, he could do nothing but stare in shock. Countless machines buzzed and hummed throughout the small white room. Each one connected in some way or another to the prone figure lying on the bed, unmoving.

His mind never registered the lone figure standing at the window for it was solely fixed on the flat hospital bed positioned in the middle of the sterile space.

Numbly, he walked over to the seat Seto had occupied only minutes before to cautiously sit in it as if that sole act alone would cause the wounded boy further harm. Blank, dull eyed raked over the still form as the blood pressure monitor clicked on, going though its preprogrammed actions.

Shoulders slumped as Bakura rested his elbows on his knees, hands rubbing harshly over his face, wanting to break the tension etched on his flesh.

Spotting movement out of the corner of his eye, he finally took notice of his rookie partner gazing at him with concern.

"How…what happened?"

Moving so he could lean his back against the wall, Seto cast his gaze back to Yami before he replied. "When the paramedics found him, he was face down in an alley. All clothing was gone except his jeans. He had a concussion and his core temp was low. Bakura…"

Chocolate eyes narrowed as he took in the hard look in Seto's eyes only for them to widen when he heard the other speak again.

"Bakura, Yami was a victim of Taro."

"What!"

Pushing himself off the wall, Seto made his way over to the small table and grabbed the metal clipboard, yanked the top sheet off and handed it across the bed to his partner.

"Taro marked him. Yami has the neid rune carved on his back starting from the base of his neck to the small of his back, then from his lower rib to his shoulder blade. It's the only wounds he received but it's enough." Seto couldn't help but growl and clench his fists in anger and frustration as he spoke.

Bakura's face paled as his ears heard Seto's voice and his eyes took in the neat handwriting on the police report. "He wasn't…"

"Raped? No, surprisingly and thankfully."

The white haired man let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. "God, this is going to kill Yugi. He was already suspicious when I told him I was meeting you here."

"Mai came over?" Bakura nodded his head as he handed the report back over to Seto.

"I'd suggest you don't bring his brother over here to see him until he's awake. It will be easier for Yugi to believe he's all right if Yami could talk to him. The doctors aren't sure when he'll wake. They have him pretty doped up at the moment."

Sighing, Bakura slumped back into the chair; "Your probably right. But that doesn't mean it's going to be any easier. And when Yami does wake up…"

"It's going to take everything we got to get him to confess what happened. Trust me I've already thought about that. Yami's not going to want to rat out on the one person that has beaten him. Plus I have this funny feeling there is more to this than we think."

"What do you mean?"

Seto crossed his arms and gave his partner a pointed look. "Come on Bakura, this is Yami and Taro we are talking about. Taro is only out for money and we all know Yami has none. So why would a lone shark deal with a homeless street punk?"

"So you think that he has somehow gotten mixed up in Taro's dirtier dealings."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Or it could be he saw something he shouldn't have. Right now we can only speculate, and until Yami trusts enough to tell us what's going on then that's all we have to go on. But I think our biggest concern right now is his safety."

"Well he'll be fine as long as he's here. I don't think even Taro would be stupid enough to try something with all these people around. But after he leaves, well then he can come stay with Yugi and me."

Seto shook his head, "No, you know as well as I do that if he comes home with you that will put Yugi's life in danger also. If Taro got wind of where he was staying, and since they look so much alike… Plus Yami is not going to go along with that." He paused while he studied the sleeping figure. "I think it will be best if he comes back with me."

"Do you honestly think that he's going to willingly go along with that plan either?"

A slight smile broke on Seto's face. "No, but I don't think he will be in any condition to fight back other than his mouth. Besides, I have an extra room and my roommate rarely works. Between the two of us I think we can manage."

"You mean Mai? Kaiba, please. If it came to a battle of muscle I don't think your friend would stand a chance against him."

"Don't judge her just cause she's a female. I've seen her hold her own and according to the doctors it's going to be along time before he's back to his old self. Every movement is going to be extremely painful for him. He's going to need help."

Bakura sighed. "Alright, you've made your point. But I must say, you must have some mighty big balls to want to do this. And don't come crying to me when he beats your face in for babying him."

* * *

A lone lamp glowed softly in the corner, illuminating the pages of a well-worn book as the owner quietly read on, taking in the words that spoke of murder and betrayal. Nimble fingers hovered over the corner of the page, as eyes scanned the last paragraph, eagerly anticipating the out come of the author's imagination.

Adjusting thin wire-framed reading glasses, Seto crossed his ankles below him. Letting out a snort, he silently laughed at the way mystery novels, including this one, made the heroes blind to the fact the hunted killer was always under their nose. How could they miss so many important clues and hints? Of course he figured that if they could see it so easily then there would be much of a story, and the authors wouldn't make any money.

Turning the next page, he continued to read on until a sound caught his attention. Blue eyes shifted to look at the now awakening figure before him. Crimson eyes blinked sluggishly in the dark, still clouded with the after affects of morphine.

A low groan filled the eerily silent room as Yami started to become aware of his surroundings. Burring his face into the pillow, he gritted his teeth as the pain began to sink back into his mind. He pulled his arms up to the side of his head and began to push himself up, only to stop when his back felt like it was ripping in two.

A gentle hand was softly placed on his shoulder, "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Turning his face towards the voice, Yami blinked as his burry vision began to clear, letting him see concerned sapphire colored eyes looking back at him. "R-rookie?"

Seto nodded his head, but didn't remove his hand. "The pain bad?"

"No dumbass, I feel fan-fucking-tastic. Never better." Yami licked his dry lips, trying unsuccessfully to put some moister back into them.

Rolling his eyes at the response he got, Seto reached over and poured some lukewarm water out of a pale blue pitcher. Grabbing a thin straw, he placed into the cup and held it carefully up to Yami's lips.

Narrowing his eyes, Yami glanced from the offered cup back to the now passive face of the cop.

"Well go on, it's not like I poisoned it or something."

Raising an eyebrow, Yami lifted his head a bit to take the straw in his mouth. Sighing, he lowered his head down to the pillow again when he was done. "So how bad did those bastards get me?" Surprisingly, he felt very little pain when he remained relaxed.

After placing the cup back on the table, Seto pulled the chair closer to the edge of the bed. "It's pretty bad. But you will live."

Closing his eyes, Yami 'hmm', not really caring if he was alive or not. "No biggie. Eventually they will all blend in with the others."

"Yami I don't think you understand. It's not several cuts; a loan shark named Taro had you 'marked' with a neid rune symbol. It stretched across your entire back."

Crimson eyes snapped open and Seto caught a brief flash of something before it was gone. "Yami?"

Turning his head away from searching eyes, Yami focused his gaze onto the wall before him. "I guess you want details huh?"

"Yes, but it can wait if you need some more time."

"When hell freezes over then come find me. I'll spill then, but not a moment before."

"Yami, listen you are the only one that has ever survived…."

"Fuck off rookie!" Yami lifted his body off of the bed, biting his tongue to keep the scream from erupting from his mouth. Panting heavily, he fixed a cold gaze on to the cop. "Get the hell out of here. This happened to me and me alone. I will deal with it my own away and I'll be damned if I tell you anything. Close the case rookie, I won't be pressing charges."

"It's not up to…"

"I said get the fuck out!" An audible hiss of pain escaped his lips causing his upper body to fall back on the bed. Closing his eyes he swallowed heavily, desperately wanting the pain to leave him.

Seto sighed. There was no way he was going to get anything out of Yami tonight. And with the way things were going now, arguing would only make the teen's condition worse. "Fine I'll leave. I'll send a nurse in to give you some more pain meds. But I'll be back tomorrow."

"Whatever," he said with a slight smile tugging on his lips that Seto never saw as he walked out the door.

* * *

Dragon: I had a person ask me what a 'John Doe' was. It's a term used when a person is brought in with no identification. Usually it is used when dealing with corpses but I have seen it used in the medical field when they get a patient without ID. 'John Doe' means they are male. 'Jane Doe' is used for females. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Shadows of Chaos61  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

Chapter 8 

Soft but painfully audible crying awoke him, causing crimson eyes to blink open only to be filled with the sight of a mass of tri-colored hair. Carefully, he raised his hand up, ignoring the slight pain the pulling of his muscles caused, to run silky, soft strands through his fingers.

"Hikari." It came out in nothing more than a whisper but it was enough to get his brother's attention.

Red-rimmed violet eyes lifted upwards, as Yami's hand drifted downward to wipe away the salty wetness that marred the youth's face. "Don't cry, Hikari."

"A-Atemu," came out in a choked cry as Yugi buried his face down into the sheets again.

Sighing, Yami wrapped his arm around the back of his brother's neck and pulled him as close as he could, trying to comfort him as much as possible. He bit back a groan of pain as small arms snaked around his own neck to pull him even closer to the sobbing child. He wouldn't let his brother know just how much pain that one action was causing him.

Gently he buried his face into the top of Yugi's hair, kissing it, whispering soothing words of comfort, all while letting the emotional child cry out all his fears and worries.

How long they stayed like that, Yami didn't know. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he needed this as much as his brother did. He needed to feel the smaller one as a reminder that Yugi was alive, well, and safe. Pain ebbing away, Yami soon found him self being drawn back into slumber, only for his brother's muffled voice to bring him back again.

Chuckling, he released his arm from around him. "Yugi, I can't understand a thing you're saying as long as you have you're nose stuck in the sheets."

Smiling slightly, Yugi sat up. "I thought I had…" More tears began to fall as Yami took his brother's hand into his.

"You're not alone. And you should know it takes more than a knife to do me in, or have you forgotten what I promised you?"

"No. I haven't forgotten."

"And what did I say?"

"That you would kill God, Satan, and every demon on Earth, including your own, to keep me safe."

"Is that what you were doing then, Yami? Keeping your brother safe?"

Growling, Yami tore his gaze away from his brother to look at the intruder while mentally cursing himself at being so careless to not sense another in the room.

"How long have you been there Bakura?"

"Ever since you woke up. You should know I wouldn't leave Yugi alone." The white haired cop was leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his uniform. "You didn't answer my question."

"And I won't be giving you one," he snarled, "Now why don't you leave?"

"Atemu!" Yugi pleaded with his brother; he didn't want a fight starting between his brother and his guardian right now.

Crimson eyes looked back at violet but didn't soften. "Not this time Yugi. There are just some things cops shouldn't mess with _especially_ when it concerns me." Then he turned his eyes back to Bakura. "If you're in uniform, then why aren't you at work?"

"I'm going as soon as Mai gets here to take Yugi home."

"What!" Yami's eyes flashed dangerously. "No stranger is going to take Yugi anywhere! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Sighing, Bakura pushed himself off of the wall and went to stand behind his charge. "Mai is Kaiba's roommate and they have known each other for years now. Mai was the one that watched over Yugi when Kaiba called to tell me you were here. You should know me better than to think I would leave him with just anyone."

"Get. Out. Bakura." He ground out through gritted teeth.

Raising his hands up as a sign of surrender, Bakura looked down to Yugi. "I'll be outside. When Mai shows up I'll let you know."

Nodding his head, Yugi watched as the white haired cop walked out the door before turning to his angered brother. "Atemu, why do you have to act like that towards him? Bakura's done nothing wrong."

Crimson eyes slid closed as he squeezed the smaller one's hand. "I know, but you are still my brother and I will always be concerned about you and your safety. Bakura just gets on my nerves sometimes. Just because he's a cop doesn't mean he always knows what's best."

Yugi looked carefully at the strained expression that was etched on his brother's face. He could tell that Atemu was hiding something. Taking a chance, he placed a gentle hand on an exposed shoulder, "It hurts doesn't it?"

Opening his eyes, he sighed. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Yugi bit his bottom lip, released his hand from his brother's grip and stood up. "I'll go tell a nurse to bring you some pain meds." He started to walk away when he heard the sound of a painful groan and felt a strong hand grab his wrist. Violet eyes looked back towards the bed. "Atemu?"

"Don't leave yet," he breathed out through the pain that shot through his body when he had moved to stop his brother.

"But.."

"Yugi, I'm fine as long as I don't move. Besides I don't like the way that stuff makes me feel. Just sit and talk to me."

Nodding his head, he sat back down. It hurt to see his brother like this. Atemu was always strong and independent. To have him _want_ someone to stay with him could only mean that what ever had happened to him had affected him more than the other was willing to admit. But still it was nice to know that he was the one Atemu wanted to remain. It was rare that he got a chance to spend time alone with his brother.

"So…what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me how school's been going?"

With a smile on his face, he reached over, took his brother's hand and began to fill him in on all that's been going on in his life.

* * *

"About damn time you got here."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seto and Mai approached the white haired cop who was currently leaning against the wall beside the door to Yami's room.

"I've been waiting out here for over an hour now! What took so long?"

Raising an eyebrow at Bakura's behavior, he turned and pointed to his roommate. "Blame her, you know how girls are."

"Well excuse me! It takes time to look this good ya know!"

Seto rolled his eyes, unimpressed as usual, and turned back to his partner. "So what's really got your panties in a wad? It can't be just the fact that we're running late."

Tossing his head towards the door, he replied; "I tried to get Yami to tell me the reason he got attack but he wouldn't and then he tossed me out. I've been trying to listen in on what him and Yugi have been talking about, to see if he would slip around his brother but.."

"Let me guess, nothing was said?"

"No, he's had Yugi tell him about school and his friends the entire time. If I didn't know better I'd say he knew I was listening."

"Well if he's anything like what you and Seto have been telling me than I would say he did know. He doesn't sound stupid to me. And if it were me and I had been attacked by someone like this Taro fellow then I wouldn't spill either." Mai walked around both the cops to look into the little window on the door.

"Look, give it some time Bakura. I'm sure sooner or later Yami will tell us or slip up, which ever comes first. In the mean time we just need to keep an eye on him. The next few weeks are going to be difficult for him."

Bakura snorted, "Since when have you become such a know-it-all?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked past Bakura, playfully pushed Mai aside and opened the door, leaving Bakura to grumble to himself about waiting outside.

* * *

Yami lifted his head up when he heard the door off to his side open up. Crimson eyes stared curiously as he waited for whomever to step into his field of vision. He kept his expression emotionless as possible when the blue-eyed cop stopped directly behind his brother, but quickly turned it into a scowl when an unfamiliar blonde haired woman came to stand beside Seto.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled out, making his brother gasp.

A delicate pale eyebrow rose, "I'm Mai Valentine, Seto's roommate. You must be the famous Yami I keep hearing about."

Over the years of living on the street, Yami had developed a certain six sense when it came to judging people at first glance. There was something in the way this woman carried herself and the openness of her eyes that made him instantly relax about having Yugi under her care. Course that didn't mean that trust her completely. He would never trust anybody that much.

Only death comes to idiots that trust completely.

Crimson eyes flickered briefly over to Seto, quietly taking in the slight blush on the rookie's face. Interesting. "I see. What have you heard?"

"More bad than good. But don't worry hon, I'm smart enough to know how to read between the lines." She winked and threw a smirk Yami's way.

He furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell did that mean? Yami opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Seto cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"It's late and Bakura and I have to get to work." Giving Yami a curt nod and a smile for Yugi, he turned to leave.

Crewing on his bottom lip, Yami quickly made up his mind. "Rookie."

Surprised, Seto turned around just as he had reached the door. "Yes?"

"Umm, I need to speak to you," he cast his gaze over to Yugi and Mai before crimson locked on sapphire again, "privately."

"Come on kid, let's leave them alone. I'll take you back home."

Nodding his head, Yugi pushed his chair back from the bed. "I'll be back tomorrow, Atemu."

Yami smiled as his brother kissed his cheek before he walked out the door, leaving him and Seto alone.

"So?" the rookie cop asked as he sat down in the chair previously occupied by his brother.

"Look I need you to do something for me. Since it seems that I'm going to be in this hell for awhile I want you to go to my place and get something for me when you get off of work."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me damn it," he growled out. "You are to go back to my place, walk to the back of the desk, last drawer, pull out the false bottom and bring me what's in there. And I swear if you try to open it and look inside I will kill you as soon as I can get off my stomach."

Seto snorted and crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'm going to do this little request? And better yet why me?"

A sigh was heard, "Because I don't have anyone else to ask and I need to get that box out of there before someone else finds it. It's important." Yami then turned his head away from the cop to look at the opposite wall. A barely audible 'please' was heard.

Seto just sat there with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe that Yami of all people had just said that word to him. But a surprisingly smug and warm feeling came over him also. The hellcat was actually trusting him to retrieve something important for the other.

With a smile he replied to the back of Yami's bandaged head; "Alright, I'll get it for you."

A mumbled 'thanks' was the answer.

* * *

Seto clicked his flashlight on as he stepped into the rundown building that had served as Yami's home. The beam of light trailed lazily throughout the expansive room, making sure no one was hiding out in the shadows. The heels of his work boots clicked on the dusty old wooden floor as he made his way towards the desk.

Remembering Yami's instructions, he walked over to the last drawer and kneeled down before it. Pulling it all the way out, he located the false bottom and removed it. Shinning his flashlight into the open space he spied a rather small looking wooden box. Grabbing it with one hand, he pointed the beam of light on it.

It was a rather plain box, it seemed to be made out of pine and was well worn with age. Turning it around in his hand, he noticed that there was a something carved into on of the sides. Angling the box and light better, he made out the childishly etched word 'Atemu'.

Placing the flashlight down on the floor, he ran a finger over the carving, tracing each stroke with care. He smiled as he did this. Obviously this was something very important for Yami to have carried it around with him. Since it had his true name on it and not his alias, he wondered how long he had kept it in his possession. A fleeting thought ran through his mind when he wondered if it had been a gift from Yugi.

He toyed with the thought of opening it up to see what secrets it would reveal about its owner, but quickly discarded them. Seto was just now seemingly getting somewhere with the crimson-eyed teen and he didn't want to throw that away by letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Picking up his flashlight, he tucked the small box under his arm and made is way out of the rundown hotel. At least this gave him a reason to see Yami again tomorrow, and hopefully give him a chance to get to know the mysterious teen some more.

* * *

Dragon: Again thanks so much for the reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 9**

Bright fluorescent lights shined down over the prone figure on the hospital bed. Bronzed arms cradled under his chin, he gazed unblinkingly at the wooden box that lay flat on the bed before him. It had been two weeks since Seto had returned it to him and he still hadn't let it out of his sight.

He had only opened it once since he had received it, just a quick check to make sure all its contents were still safely located inside. Yami was fairly sure that the cop hadn't gone against his wishes and looked inside. If he had, he was pretty sure he would be sporting a pair of shiny metal handcuffs instead of a yellow plastic hospital ID bracelet.

Letting out a breath of air, he laid his head down on his arms, only to pull his right arm free to push back some of his golden bangs that had fallen in his face. Gently, he brushed his fingers across his temple thankful that at least one of his injuries had healed nicely. His mangled back was still giving him problems and was reluctant to heal right. Just a few days after being brought in, he had developed a rather serious infection and the doctors reasoned that his attackers had used an unclean knife.

Yami snorted as he tucked his arm back under his head. He didn't doubt that Taro's 'employees' had used a dirty blade on him or any of their victims. They weren't exactly known for their mercy. Their victims were played with, making their inevitable death excruciatingly painful.

But Yami was an angel of mercy in a devil's disguise.

The first blow that he dealt was always an instant kill; all the rest was for show. He didn't want his victims to suffer in death since he figured they had suffered enough in life if they were dealing with Taro.

He idly wondered if the cops had figured that part out about one of the 'rune' killers. If they had then there had been no mention of it over the past couple of weeks. He knew that Bakura and Seto were on the 'rune' case; that was obvious with all the futile questioning he had been receiving every time they stopped by.

He chuckled a little. It amused him somewhat at how much the blue-eyed rookie had visited. Not a day had passed where Seto hadn't stopped by even if it was just for a few minutes. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what the need to check up on him was. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon. Hell, he couldn't even roll over, much less crawl out of bed. Course it would be nice to actually be able to go to the restroom instead of filling up a clear plastic bag for all the world to see how much you've pissed in the past hour.

Sighing, he lifted his head slightly to look at the small alarm clock on the bedside table that Seto had bought him when he complained about not being able to see what time it was. It was just before lunchtime and he wondered exactly what time the rookie would show up today.

For some strange reason he was beginning to realize that he actually looked forward to the time he could spend with the cop. He found himself willing to open up just a little and act like a normal eighteen year old when the other was around. Here in this hospital, with Seto only, was he able to let go of the self-preservation thoughts that were harbored in his soul. There was no need to be so guarded all the time. And he was enjoying in tremendously.

Maybe if they had met in a different life he would let himself be with the handsome man.

But in this life, it was just too dangerous. There were too many secrets that just could not be told and most of them would land him in the electric chair with the blue-eyed cop pulling the switch.

Of course this didn't make him stop from admiring Seto Kaiba. He was tall, held himself proudly, shaggy chestnut colored hair, sapphire eyes that seemed to lock on to his soul, and a body that filled out his cop's uniform perfectly.

Hmm. Maybe he could get at least a good lay out of this.

Grinning to himself, he shook his head. First he would need to get healed, get this plastic tube out of his dick, and then he could play.

* * *

Violet eyes widened before they narrowed in anger, "What do you mean he's not coming here to stay with us?"

Bakura sighed as he went to sit down beside his charge on the over sized couch. "Listen Yugi, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand but you need to try ok?"

Seeing the young boy nod his head, the cop continued. "Atemu's life is in danger. When Taro finds out that he survived he's going to send someone after him. If he were to stay here then that would put your life in danger too."

"But why? I didn't do anything." Yugi asked, showing his childlike innocence.

"No, you didn't. But you and your brother look a lot alike. Someone could easily mistake you for him. Atemu is going to be unable to fight for awhile and if someone were to come here and you became a target, do you think he would just lay there and let you be hurt?"

Sad amethyst eyes glanced away, "No, he wouldn't care about what happened to him self."

"Exactly," Bakura sighed. "Yugi, you know as well as I do that he wouldn't care that he was hurt and in his current state, that would be both dangerous for you and him. He needs to be able to heal completely and he can't do that if he's worried about you. Besides, I doubt he would agree to come here for those exact reasons. He's a smart kid, he would know him being here would put you in danger."

"I guess your right, but I still don't like it. He's always taken care of me and now I can't return the favor."

"But you are helping him, by remaining safe. That's all he's ever wanted for you. For you to live the life you deserve away from harm. Return that favor by letting him recover away from here. And don't worry, you'll be able to see him, we have an open invitation to Kaiba's."

Yugi smiled and nodded his head, happy that he would be able to spend more time with Atemu. Over the past few weeks, he had seen him almost every day and it was almost like old times when they were inseparable.

But he understood better than most people thought he did about why Atemu made him go with Bakura that day. His brother was getting further and further into a dangerous life and he knew that Atemu constantly worried for him and that he wasn't doing a good enough job at providing for them.

He always knew when his brother had been sent to jail cause Bakura would always show up and bring him to his house until Atemu was released, though they never told him the reason's why. But it wasn't unknown to him what some of the things his brother did either. Word gets around on the street and if you know where to listen and look you can find out almost anything.

But he was never disgusted or upset with the life Atemu had chosen cause he knew he was only doing it for him. To Yugi, the older sibling could do no wrong because everything Atemu did, he did out of love for him.

How could he find fault in that?

He couldn't and he wouldn't no matter what anyone else thought.

"Don't you have homework?" Bakura asked, snapping Yugi out of his musing.

"Yeah, history report."

"Need some help?"

"Sure. Let me go get my stuff."

* * *

Thoughtful blue eyes stared past the hospital door window into the room behind it. His gaze was locked onto the apparently sleeping figure lying on his stomach. Stiff white bed sheets had somehow been pulled down, showing the lean bandaged back. Tri-colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail, keeping it from falling into the other's passive face. Even though Seto couldn't see Yami's eyes, he could picture them perfectly; that exotic crimson color that could either chill you to the bone or entrance you into their hypnotic gaze.

It was remarkable how calm, relaxed and normal the male looked sleeping like that. It was like he didn't have a care in the world and all his problems had been solved over night. But Seto knew better, Yami's problems were just beginning.

Slowly, he had gotten to know the other teen and what he saw, he liked. Yami was like a double-edged sword. But one side was sharp and deadly while the other one was dulled and gentle. Cross him the wrong way and he wouldn't hesitate to slice your throat. But the other side was blunt, worn down over time from going head to head with enemies, it could still hurt his opponent, it was not to be taken lightly, but it also told you that he was wearing down and no longer wished to do battle.

But Seto would never take him lightly; no he rather liked that sharp, deadly edge that Yami had. He didn't want to break that fighting spirit cause that was part of him, part of what attracted him to the amazing teen. He would just have to slowly ease his way into that tightly guarded soul and show him that some things a person doesn't have to fight and that not all battles are won in bloodshed.

It was going to be a difficult road for both of them and Seto was more than willing to take up the challenge, but he wasn't sure if Yami was ready for it yet. He knew that the smaller teen had yet to deal with what had happened to him and it was just a matter of time before the 'mark' had an affect on him. When that happened, it was going to be a turning point in Yami's life. But would it be for the better or worse?

Only time would tell, but they were slowly running out of that precious time. But no matter what, Seto knew he would be there for him. His heart ached to be with _his_ hellcat, the one that had stolen his heart without even knowing it.

With a sigh, Seto quietly opened the door and stepped inside before he closed the large metal door behind him. Cautious footsteps led him over to the chair that constantly was beside his bed now. Taking a seat, he took a quick look around the sterile room, thankful that neither one of them would have to spend much more time in this place.

Although he was looking forward to having Yami staying with him, he wasn't to thrilled about having to be the one to break that news to the feisty hellcat. It seemed that everyone was wary of telling Yami about the decision and had left it up to him to be there barer of bad news to the teen.

Sighing, he relaxed in the seat and turned his eyes back to the prone figure, only to find slightly dazed crimson looking back at him.

"Good afternoon, Yami. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied as he shifted as much as he dared to look at the blue-eyed cop better. "It's been worse."

"Hmm."

"So, what are you here for today? Come to ask me again what Taro wanted with me? Or have you finally given up on that?"

"Not today, maybe another time. I need to tell you some things though."

"Oh? And what would that be rookie?"

Taking a deep breath, Seto locked his gaze onto the teen. "You're going to be released from here soon."

"Good, I'm getting sick and tired of all these nurses coming and going. Plus I need to find me another place to live."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I've found you another place to stay."

"No offence rookie, but I doubt very seriously that you would know what I need in that area. My hideouts need certain things."

"Yami, you're not staying at a hideout. Bakura and I think it would be best if you stay with me for a while. You need to continue to heal and with Taro still out there…"

"Oh hell no!" Crimson eyes flashed as Yami used his hands to push himself off the bed to get a better look at the cop. "There is no way in hell I'm staying with you!"

"Atemu…" he growled out.

"That's not my fucking name!"

Seto moved forward when Yami started pulling the IV out of his arm. "Stop that right now, Yami. You're going to hurt yourself even more."

Brushing the rookie's hand away, Yami affectively pulled the needle out of his arm, not caring about the small amount of blood that escaped the tiny hole in his skin.

"Listen here rookie," he spat. "There is no way you are going to make me come with you. You have no right! I can take care of myself!"

"Oh? Like you did when you were caught by Taro's men? So it was just a misunderstanding that got you that marked carved on your back?"

Seto knew instantly he had mad a mistake with those words as he watched crimson turn to dark pools the color of dried blood. Inwardly he cringed at the sight of them; this was not the way he wanted this to go. Sensing the young teen was about to explode in anger, he quickly reached over and hit the 'call nurse' button.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch! You have no clue as to what you are talking about, so I'd suggest you shut the fuck up before I make you!"

Pure rage rushed through his veins, as he locked cold eyes onto sapphire. He wanted nothing more that moment then to wrap his hands around the rookie's throat. Without even thinking, he pushed himself up till he was sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed. Adrenaline and anger kept him from registering the pain from his back as the stitches tore. It didn't even register to him when the door opened, only to close again just as quickly.

"Yami, calm down! You're going to damage your back even more!" Seto watched as fresh blood began to seep through the gauze bandages, leaving a perfect outline of the rune mark on his back.

"Like you give a fuck!" he growled out as the blue-eyed man stepped closer to him. "All you care about is closing your damn case!"

"That's not true, Yami," Seto said quietly as he heard the door open again. A quick glance behind him brought a nurse with a needle into his view, along with two male orderlies. He gave them a nod in understanding before he turned his gaze back to the enraged teen before him. "I'm doing this cause I care about you. I don't like to see you hurt."

For a moment, Yami stared at him in shock, not daring to believe he heard that right, before his instincts brought him back to the present. But in that time Seto had taken advantage of his momentary lapse, grabbing his shoulders roughly, holding him in place.

"What the hell are you doing! Let go of me!" He struggled against the taller man, only to find his efforts in vain. His strength had not yet returned to him and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he was beginning to feel the affects of his actions.

"No, this is for your own good. And when you wake up, you'll be safe back at my place."

Just then, Yami realized that there were others in his room. Seeing the nurse coming towards him with a syringe, he doubled his efforts to get away. "NO! You are not going to drug me with that stuff!"

Noticing the nurse was beside the bed, waiting for a chance to inject Yami, Seto pulled the teen closer to him, while wrapping on arm around his shoulders, avoiding the mangled back. Leaning down, he whispered, "Please forgive me, this was not the way I wanted our first kiss to be, " before he captured Yami's lips in a fierce but desperate kiss.

Shock immobilized his body temporarily, allowing the nurse to inject the Hadol into his system. He had no time to respond before the drug took affect and threw him into a hazy darkness.

* * *

Dragon: Thanks for the reviews and come join my new Yahoo group called Kokoro no Yami. Link is in my bio. Hope to see you all there! 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 10**

Bare feet walked silently into the guest bedroom. The only sound that could be heard over Yami's steady breathing was the soft jingle of silver charms that dangled from the ankle bracelet that Mai constantly wore. Wisps of blonde locks that had fallen from her ponytail, hung loosely framing her curious face as she bent over the sleeping figure.

Inquisitive amethyst eyes, devoid of any makeup, swept over Yami's body trying to figure out what Seto saw in this person.

In all the years Mai had known the blue-eyed man, she had never known him to be generous to anyone other than his family. And ever since Mokuba had died, Seto had closed himself off even more, only communicating with his partner and her. And even then Seto still hasn't opened up like he use to.

So what was it about this Yami person? He didn't look like much. Sure he was attractive if you looked past all the scars on his body. His hair was weird but it seemed to suit him. But she could remember the one time she had seen his eyes. They were strikingly beautiful, that she could admit to. There was something behind those exotic crimson colored pools that would draw anyone into their depths.

Maybe she should see if she could get any contacts with that same color?

Mai shook her head, ponytail swaying back and forth with the motion, as she leaned even closer to the sleeping male. The scent of cleanliness drifted to her nose and she was suddenly thankful the nurses had taken the time to give him a sponge bath before the ambulance transported him here.

It couldn't be his personality that attracted Seto to him could it? This one was a bit rough around the edges, so unlike the younger of the Mutou brothers. But Kaiba was a cop; maybe he had a strange fetish for danger?

Short, dark, and dangerous….wonder if he uses bleach to get his bangs that color?

A delicate hand stretched forward, wanting to touch the golden hair, when her wrist was caught in a surprisingly tight grip. Wide amethyst eyes stared unblinking into cold crimson.

"I'd watch where you put that hand of yours if I was you." Yami hissed, releasing her wrists and watched with mild amusement as she took a step back and rubbed the slightly red skin. "Where the fuck am I?"

"You're at Seto's house," she answered, backing up slightly. "You were brought here yesterday."

Crimson eyes widened slightly as their colored darkened. Instantly he remembered what had happened to him. He could see Seto holding him, preventing him from escaping as he nurse approached him. Then those words….

_Please forgive me; this was not the way I wanted our first kiss to be._

Could Seto have meant that? He scrutinized his memories, looking for any sign of deceit. Those blue eyes had looked almost sorrowful. So the rookie did want him too. That was good, cause he was more than willing to fuck his brains out as soon as he was able.

A snapping of fingers in front of his face brought his out of his musings with a growl. "Don't ever do that again or I'll snap those pretty little fingers off, so you'll never have to worry if your nail polish matches your outfit again."

"Humph." Mai turned to sit in the lounge chair. "And here I was trying to figure out what Seto sees in you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there is nothing special about me. So stop wasting your time and mine."

"You and me may know that but there has to be something Seto sees or he wouldn't go through all this trouble.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you know hon?"

"If I did, do you really think I would bore myself with asking stupid questions?"

She narrowed her eyes; "You're an asshole."

"One of the best," he smirked, crimson eyes lit up with amusement. "But flattery won't get you fucked by me. Sorry, but unless you got a nice, fat package dangling between your legs, I don't want any."

She sat there, totally stunned for a moment before she smiled. "I like you. You've got spunk." And she meant it. There wasn't many guys that acted like this one around her. Most were so put off by her looks that they made fools of themselves. Yami just didn't give a damn about what people thought of him and she was the same way. Hell if he wasn't gay and a bum she might have gone after him herself.

Yami snorted. "Spunk? Not a term I would use, but if you say so. Anyways, what don't I know?"

"Seto paid for your medical bills so you could receive immediate attention. And he's letting you stay here rent-free so you can be protected. That is not the Seto I know and love."

Yami just looked at her, surprise clearly etched on his face. Seto paid his bills? What hadn't he been told about that until now? What in the world made him do that? You don't pay thousands of dollars in medical bills just so you could fuck someone.

What the hell was going on? If what Mai said was true, and this wasn't the way Seto normally acted then why would he….his eyes got impossibly wide. No, no, no! He couldn't!

Forgetting Mai was still in the room watching him curiously, he stuffed his face into the pillow with a sigh. Damn that fucking cop! All he wanted was a good romp in the sack and that son of a bitch wanted something more, something Yami couldn't give cause he didn't know how. His heart and soul had died long ago.

Now he understood why the blue-eyed rookie had visited him everyday, why he had gotten his box for him without looking at it, why he was letting him stay here. Did Seto really think Yami was capable of giving his something like a 'normal' relationship with sweet words, loving touches, and dependency?

Yami had given up on the possibility of things Seto was offering. His life had been damned for years now and there was nothing he could do about it. But he knew somewhere deep down inside him he did want what was being freely offered. The chance to let someone else take care of him, to have some one to love him no matter what.

But Seto didn't know whom he wanted to get involved with. He was a killer, a thief, everything that Seto stood against.

Why the hell did his father have to screw this all up in the first place? They were all happy and had a good life or so Yami thought until his father had come home drunk as hell one night and decided that there was something about his mother that needed to be taken care of.

He could still remember that day well. Him and Yugi had been sitting on the floor in the living room. Yami was quietly doing his homework while his brother was attempting to draw a picture of all of them. Their mother was in the kitchen starting supper, quietly humming to herself like she always did.

And then _he_ came home.

Hearing the door open and then slam shut, Yami knew something was different then and had told Yugi to stay where he was. Quietly, he had walked towards their raised voices, to peer around the corner. Words after heated words he heard, but at the age of twelve he didn't fully understand what they had meant. Wide crimson eyes watched as his mother raised her hand and slapped the man across his cheek. Stunned and enraged, his father grabbed her as he took hold of the butcher knife she had been using before he slammed it down into her chest.

But unknown to anyone else other than himself, his father had killed two people that day and created another in its place.

Yami could still hear the sounds of her cries; still hear the words that flowed from his father's mouth, still smell all the aromas of the dinner she had been preparing.

It was all that goddamn son of a bitch's fault.

His shoulders started to shake as the memories kept poring in. Crimson eyes, still dry, were squeezed tightly, as if that would help. His breathing began to become labored as he tried to suck in air through the pillow he was still faced down in. The thumping of his heart became faster and faster, adding to his feeling of drowning against the onslaught.

Mai looked on in concern as she witnessed the sudden change in Yami. What the hell happened to turn him into this? Standing up from the chair, she walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Yami?"

No answer, not even a flinch, as the shaking continued. "Yami? What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, he still hadn't even acknowledged she was there and touching him. Quickly she left the room to search for the phone.

* * *

Seto stared into the panicked face of his roommate as they stood outside the door of the room he had given Yami. Just thirty minutes ago he had received her call tell him what was going on and without a moments notice he had left the station and headed home.

Whispering, so they wouldn't let Yami know they were there, he began to question her. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she said as she shook her head. "We were just talking and everything was fine and then he got all pale, turned away from me and started to shake."

"Was he in pain? Did you give him an medication?"

"I couldn't get a response out of him. It's like he was closed off. That's when I called you."

Seto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "What was the last thing that you said to him?"

Violet eyes looked up at the textured ceiling in thought. "I think I said something about you paying his medical bills and that wasn't like you."

"What the hell did you say that for? That wasn't something I wanted him to know."

"Why? Don't you think he would have asked about it sooner or later? Besides, I had to tell him, he caught me studying him."

"Huh?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Studying him?"

Mai smirked; "I wanted to know what you see in him. It's obvious to anyone that watches you that you are in love with him. The only one that doesn't know is Yami. But that's because people like him don't think they deserve or can feel love."

"Since when have you got a doctorate in psychology?"

"Oh please, you don't have to go to school to learn why people act the way they do. I know enough of his history through his brother and you to know what he's like. Plus just from the few times we've talked I've seen what he's really like."

"Sure you have. I've been around him more than you and I still don't know him."

"I didn't say I _knew_ him. I said I know more about him cause I'm not blinded by a heart." She crossed her arms over his chest and leaned forward slightly. "A word of warning though, don't push him. He's not ready for what you are wanting, he might never be."

Seto snorted as she ignored him and continued. "Yami loves his brother more than anything and yet he can't even bring himself to really show his true feelings to him. If he can't do that for Yugi what makes you think he can do that for you?"

He shrugged his shoulders; "You know me and challenges." He stated as he opened the bedroom door, walked in and quietly shut it behind him leaving her out in the hall.

Carefully, he observed the teen before him. Yami's hands where fisted in the sheets tightly, every muscle in his body seemed to be coiled like a spring ready to snap. Walking closer Seto also noticed the ashen look to the normally dark skin color. Lines creased at the edges of his eyes, as they were squeezed shut. He paused at the side of the bed taking notice of the slight trimmer that ran through Yami's body.

Sighing, Seto bent down and took of his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, laying it over the back of the chair. He hesitated in his decision. Would Yami want him in here? The injured teen had no clue to his feelings towards him so would he reject his presence now?

Suddenly, Yami's shoulders started to shake more and quiet but desperate words slipped from his mouth.

"…..he's hidden way…protected……I haven't betrayed you……"

His indecision flew out the window when he heard those whispered pleas. Carefully, Seto slipped into the bed and gently untangling Yami's hands from the sheets. Being mindful of his Yami's back, he pulled him closer to his body, letting the crimson-eyed teen's head rest on his chest. Pale fingers ran through tri-colored locks as he tried to sooth the one that had stolen his heart.

Minutes past before the shaking stopped, letting Yami resume his peaceful sleep. Soft blue eyes watched on as Yami's words ran over and over in his head. Who was hidden away and who betrayed who? Undoubtedly they were questions that Seto would never have an answer too.

He sighed and placed a kiss on the other's forehead. It crushed his heart to hear that once proud deep voice sound so utterly broken and defenseless. Just what had happened earlier to cause all of this?

He stopped his musing and smiled when he felt Yami snuggled closer to him. Even if Seto knew that Yami subconsciously did it, it was enough for him to continue the hope in his heart.

* * *

Dragon: Again thank you for the wonderful reviews! And there WILL be a lemon in the next chapter! 


	11. CHapter 11

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.**LEMON AHEAD **  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me. _Lonely No More_ by _Rob Thomas_ does not belong to me.  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my wifey, Desidera and my GSB (lol so much fun) – Rekall and Pysche who constantly badger me to write this story, demand early previews of each chapter, and all but threatened me to write this one chapter more than the others (damn hentais). If it weren't for you three I think I would have pulled my hair out by now. But your continued praise of this story was all the fuel I needed to get it done. So again I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

Dragon: I got a few reviews saying that they thought this was going to be a uke Seto lemon. :shakes head: As the pairing above indicates, Yami is the uke, not Seto. If you have been following Yami's emotions in the last chapter and this one especially, you will see why he is the uke even if his personality screams seme. Now that the issue is addressed, I will let you continue on and get to the part I know all of you have been waiting on…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Clenched fists grabbed a hold of soft black sheets as white-hot pain shot through his body as he moved to sit up. Heavy breathing filled the silent atmosphere of the room as crimson eyes opened to look at his current goal in front of him. If he could just make it to that door, it would allow him to see the rest of the house and look for a bathroom.

Yami groaned as sweat began to form on his brow. He had hoped that the pain pills he had taken thirty minutes ago would have had an affect by now, and they possibly would have if he hadn't decided that today would be the day he would get up and move about.

But he was tired of lying in the bed all the time. He wanted to move and see what his back looked like. Every time someone else saw it they would look at him with pity in their eyes and it was driving him nuts. Pity was not something he could handle being thrown his way. And if he was going to be pitied then he wanted to know why.

Crimson eyes swung over to the bedside table and rested on the small wooden box. It had amazed him that not one time since he had come here a week ago did he feel the need to hide it. He was totally relaxed with it sitting out in the open even when he knew that Seto was sneaking in his room at night. He smirked. For a cop, Seto's observant skills were slacking. If the rookie had paid better attention he would have realized that he hadn't been taking his pain pills at night like he was supposed too.

Since his mind and body were clean of any drugs, he had reverted back to his normal sleeping mode of waking up at the drop of a pin. So every night when the door would open, he would make sure to control his breathing, pretend to be asleep and he would let the rookie gather him up gently in his arms.

Inwardly he relished in the feeling of being held, the comforting natural way their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly together. If only he could allow himself to 'wake' up and look into those enticing sapphire colored eyes. But he just couldn't. He was too afraid that he would get caught up in the emotions he knew he would see there.

He had come to terms over the past week that Seto loved him. So now all he had to do was keep the other at bay until his back was healed enough for him to leave.

But from the way it felt right now, that was going to be a while.

Yami groaned as he looked away from the box back to the open door. Ten feet to the exit, and who knew how many feet to his next goal. He could make that right?

Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up on to his unsteady legs. Weeks of not moving taking an effect on his weakened muscles. Back hunched over to order to lessen the pain, Yami reached out a hand towards the table beside the bed and placed his hand on it to help support his weight. He paused there, taken in as much oxygen as his body demanded in its efforts to do something it wasn't ready to do. Crimson eyes narrowed and focused on the door ahead of him, determined to make it to his goal.

Taking one last deep breath, Yami willed his damaged body to move step by agonizing step. A small almost smug smile graced his face as he leaned against the doorframe. He willed his mind to ignore the pain as he looked out into the hallway and was thankful when he noticed the open door leading to the bathroom almost directly across from him.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Yami forced his body to move once more, into the hallway. One arm stretched out in front of him, reaching for the wall as his other one lingered at the fingertips on the doorframe he had just left. Shaky, uncertain footsteps sounded throughout the empty space, as he made his way slowly to the door. Yami breathed out a sigh of relief when his hand touched the smooth sheetrock.

Once again leaning on the doorframe, his tanned hand felt along the wall searching for the light switch. Finding it, he flipped it up and let his eyes adjust to the bright white light that reflected off of the mirror. His last goal set in his mind; Yami painfully made his way over to the sink, both hands resting on the cool beige counter top.

Crimson eyes lingered on his reflection staring back at him. His normally deep, rich tan was pale and ashen looking. A body once toned with street built muscles was now thin and weak. He lifted a hand from its resting place and settled it against his bandaged chest, fingering the gauze lightly. It would have to come off; he _needed_ to see just what had been done to him.

Gently as he could, he set out to remove the fabric that contained his body, slowly exposing multitudes of small white scars that littered his torso. Each one had a story, each one had left its mark on him, a vivid reminder of all the evil had had done just to keep his brother alive and unharmed. But as the last of the bandaged was removed, he stood facing the mirror still, unable to turn around and try to see.

This one, the one that people looked at him with pity, the one that had led him here, the one that shown Taro had won, had not been for his brother, not this time.

No, this one had been done for a certain blue-eyed cop. It was for him that Yami was cursed with it.

Taro's informant thought he was leaking information to the rookie and Taro believed him. Yami could have easily told him the truth of the matter; that Seto was there to talk to him because he wanted to become closer to the crimson-eyed teen. But if he were to have saved himself by confessing the truth, Taro would have wasted no time coming after the cop.

In Taro's eyes, Seto would have seen too close for comfort. A threat that would have to have been eliminated immediately.

Fortunately for Seto, Yami did not fear death. He would have died protecting Yugi, Bakura and yes even at time he would have for Seto too.

Closing his eyes, he turned his body as much as he could. Gods, he couldn't believe he was this scared to look at what had been done. Why the hell did this one injury affect him so? A cold shiver ran down his body. He knew the answer to that as well as he knew the reasons behind it.

Fear, the one thing that he hardly felt for himself, was the one thing that was controlling him now. Fear that he would be rejected by the few he allowed in his life. Fear that his brother would know the truth and knowing that Yami was the one that cause all the sadness in his life. Fear that Bakura would regret all he had done for him and take it out on his brother. Fear that Seto would be disgusted by him and turn his back on him.

Fear.

Four simple letters combined to make one of the strongest emotions that would even make the toughest men around crumble to the ground.

Yami's heart began to sped up again, thumping wildly against his chest, ringing loudly in his ears. Lungs expanded and deflated over and over again; unable to keep up with the demand his heart was putting on them. Fear; it gripped him tightly, squeezing him till he was drowning in it.

He couldn't look.

Just a simple act of opening his eyes and he just _couldn't_ do it.

He hung his head, eyes still closed. Taro had won whether the bastard knew it or not, he had won. Turning back around, Yami blindly reached out for the light switch and flipped it off when he found it.

Empty crimson eyes opened to look into the thing he had named him self after. Darkness, it sounded him, protected him from the one thing he had come to fear….him self. His own mind, his own heart fueled the emotion stronger than a knife, gun or Death him self could.

Body numb, his heart still pounding louder and louder in his ears, he felt around for the small portable radio he had seen when he had entered. It was too quiet for his liking; he needed something to take his mind off of his current thoughts. Slowly his fingers worked over the metal object, flipping various switches or pressing buttons until the soft music of some pop station filled the room. He barely took notice of the announcer telling the artist of the next upcoming song as he carefully fumbled his way through the dark to the shower.

Movements were robotic as he stripped out of the silk pajama bottoms he had been wearing. Silently, he slid the glass shower door open and stepped inside, wanting nothing more than to feel the hot scalding water beat harshly onto his skin. Feeling along the shower wall, he found the knobs and turned them, not caring if the cold or hot came out first. It wasn't as if he could do anymore damage to his body, and even if he did, it wouldn't have mattered to him anyways.

Yami let out a quiet hiss as the harsh spray of water beat down on to his mangled back. The feeling of fresh pain bringing him momentarily back to the present time.

Pain. Fear. Damnation.

It was all there, all inside him, just waiting to take over him. Everything was just too much, too close to the surface for him to ignore anymore. And for the first time in six years, something happened.

He cried.

* * *

Seto opened the front door of his house and stepped inside, wondering why all the lights were off. Pulling his keys out of the lock, he shut the wooden door behind him, locking it back again when he remembered that Mai had a date tonight and most likely wouldn't be back until tomorrow. 

Shedding his winter coat, he hung it up in the hallway closet, placing his keys on the small dish on the table. The faint sound of a radio and running water filtered to his ears as he made his way further into the house. Curious, he stepped into the hallway that led to the bedrooms and walked closer to the sound, stopping at Mai's bathroom.

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused, as to why the door was open; lights were off, radio on and the water running. Who the hell was in his house? Yami couldn't get up yet…speaking of Yami, Seto looked over into the guest room to find the bed empty of his little hellcat.

Worry over took curiosity, and he walked into the bathroom, flipping the switch on, flooding the once dark room with light. "Yami?" he asked loud enough to be heard over the mild latin beat that had just started coming from the radio.

Through the glass shower doors, Seto could make out the small petite form of the one he was looking for. How the hell did he make into here? His eyes roamed the room, seeing the pile of bandages on the floor near the sink and the dark purple pajama bottoms near the shower.

"Yami?" he asked again, his shoes clicked on the marble tiled floor as he walked closer to the shower. Not receiving an answer, the rookie slid the door open just wide enough to let him stick his head in.

Seto eyes fell onto the bent over form of Yami, forehead leaning against the shower wall, arms hanging limply by his side. He tried his best not to let his eyes wonder down the naked body in front of him, instead he let his eyes focus on the red, irritated skin that lined the crooked cross that went from Yami's neck to the small of his back.

_Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
But words are only words  
Can you show me something else_

"Seto."

Blinking, Seto tightened his jaw, trying not to let it fall open in surprise. Had Yami just said his name?

"Yami?" he asked carefully, not wanting to spark that famous temper. "Do you need something?"

"Tell me what you see."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Seto slid the glass door open more to get a better look at him. Just what was he getting at?

He studied the wet body in front of him, taking in the normally proud shoulders that were now slumped as if the weight of the world were on them. "I don't understand."

"I saw myself today," Yami murmured, still leaning against the shower wall, not once looking at the rookie. "I saw what I have truly become. I am marked for death now. All my sins are out in the open for anyone to look at, including you. I now know he had no intentions of killing me, but rather to let me live knowing that I will never be free."

Stunned realization hit Seto as he quickly made a decision. Silently, he removed his uniform, letting it pile up with Yami's clothes and stepped into the shower, pausing for a moment as the spray of water hit his skin.

Carefully, he reached out and placed a hand on stiff shoulders, inwardly sighing in relief when he was not pushed away.

"Yami, baby, listen to me. What you saw is not what I see when I look at you. I don't see your 'sins', I see you, a person that is strong both on the inside and out. Your mind is cunning, intelligent. Your spirit is something that most people would die for. You have over come things that no one else would have been able too. Hell even I'm not sure I would have been able to deal with it.

On the outside, you are beautiful. When I look at you, I don't see this mark," he murmured as he leaned over the lithe figure, lips just centimeters away from the healing flesh. "I see warm, bronzed skin, soft to the touch."

Seto's lips descended, lightly kissing the back of his neck, working his way slowly down the newly forming scar, causing Yami to gasp at the sensation. One hand pressed against the wall above the smaller teen, bracing himself as he took his other hand and gently ran his fingers through the fallen wet tri colored hair.

"Your eyes," he began between kisses. "Are both intoxicating and exotic. When I look at them I find myself drowning in their beauty. They are a reflection of your soul; dark but enticing, alluring, and I crave to have them look at me."

"Those are just words," Yami murmured as Seto's hand left his hair and traveled down his face, slightly calloused fingers tracing the outline of his jaw.

"I speak the truth."

_Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way?  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby_

"Words are just meaningless."

Still more kisses were raining down his spine, sending tiny shivers of pleasure through his body. A soft almost inaudible moan escaped his lips. Seto was being so gentle, something he had never experienced before. All his johns had been rough, controlling, and he had let them knowing that it was only for the money and never pleasure. Was this what lovers did to each other? Softness in a voice, lingering electricity on their skin from every contact they made with each other? If it was, then this was something he wanted.

"No more words. Show me. Show me how you feel, what you see." Yami sighed as he closed his eyes, right hand moving behind him, searching for the warm body of the cop.

"I'm tired of it all. Lonely. Make me forget, even if it's just for today, just for now."

_Well I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list_

"I would give you anything you wanted, Yami. Just ask."

"I ask for you to show me what love is. Teach me. I need to know that I am capable of feeling something other than fear, pain, hate."

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

"Then I will start be showing you just how much I love you."

"No, not those words. You have no idea who I am, what I am. Don't say them unless you know because when you do, you'll want to take them back."

Gently, Seto turned Yami around, wanting to look into those eyes again. Sapphire gazed into confused and scared ruby. "Alright, I won't say them, until you are ready. But no matter what you think, I will never wish to take back anything I have said to you. But for now, I will play it your way." He paused as he ran the pad of his thumb across shower-wet lips. "Now, I believe I need to make up for that kiss in the hospital."

Yami moaned low in his throat when Seto's mouth descended onto his. First gentle and loving until the other's tongue ran lightly over his bottom lip asking permission to explore farther. The tri-colored teen mentally sighed at the feeling of such tenderness, such soft caresses of the hand that lingered over his side, tenderly touching his skin setting it a blaze with each pass of nimble fingers.

Deepening the kiss, Seto relished in the closeness of the smaller body, wanting to feel as much of it as possible. This very moment had played out in his mind from almost the beginning. The dark teen had haunted his thoughts until he had wormed his way into his heart, forever sealing his fate.

Bodies moved impossibly closer, till not even the cascading water could come between them. Yami tensed slightly as he felt Seto's hardened arousal press against his stomach, but relaxed as soothing breaths hovered over his neck, before licking the trailing water that ran down.

Yami's own hands ran up the length of Seto's arms, reaching broad shoulders, till they came to rest behind the other's neck. He was content in letting the taller man set the pace, to do as he wished. He wanted this one time to last forever, to give him something to remember.

Seto moved his mouth from the graceful neck down Yami's firm chest, carefully marking him in his own way to show that Yami was _his._ A gasp of air reached his ears as he gently took one nipple into his mouth, running his tongue across it, nipping, rolling it around. His other hand worked its way down, lightly running the back of his hand against the sensitive flesh of Yami's stomach, causing it to quiver under the motion, till he reached his target and wrapped his hand around hardened flesh.

Crimson eyes flew open only to slide shut again as Seto's hand slowly began to pump him, adding to the sensation of the mouth that was now slowly working further down his body. Pain was all forgotten now under the lavishing of the rookie. It barely tingled in the back of his mind as all his senses were now on overdrive. His own hands were now grasping chestnut locks, silently urging the other on.

Lust clouded eyes opened and looked down to lock on to equally lust filled sapphire looking back at him. The sight of the proud cop kneeling before him – a thief, murderer, a whore- looking up at him like that was so wrong but yet was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen and he nearing screamed when that moist, hot mouth took him in all at once before pulling back to tease the tip of him with his tongue.

He growled as the blue-eyed cop continued to suck, nip, and tease his flesh. Such gently motions filling him with unknown emotions. It was so good, so wonderful to be treated this way, as if he was important, loved, needed.

_Now it's hard for me  
When my heart's still on the mend  
Open up to me_

Reaching behind him, Seto searched for the bottle of baby oil that he knew Mai kept on the small shower seat. Finding the bottle, he flipped the cap open, never taking his mouth from Yami's arousal as he poured some of the silky liquid into his hand.

Placing the bottle back on the floor of the stall, Seto took his now coated hand and ran the back of it up the inside of Yami's thigh, relishing in the shiver that ran down the lithe body, till he reached the desired location of the teen's entrance.

Shifting his legs, Yami placed his hands on Seto's shoulders, giving him better balance as he felt one finger begin to probe him. His fingers gripped tighter on to the cop's smooth flesh and threw his head back with a moan as a humming sensation enveloped his length. "Mmm…Seto."

More sounds escaped his mouth as a second finger was added, scissoring him with complete ease, lightly teasing the bundle of nerves inside of him. As the third finger was added, Yami abruptly came; filling the bathroom with his primal sounds as Seto greedily swallowed everything that was offered.

Yami whimpered as Seto removed his fingers and grabbed his hand as he carefully pulled the teen closer to him, nuzzling the junction of his thigh before he stood up to move to the shower seat, bringing Yami with him.

Sitting down on the cool surface, he carefully helped Yami straddle his waist, hovering slightly over his own hard, aching member. He looked deep into Yami's eyes as he asked; "Are you sure you want this?"

He nodded his head, hands braced on the Seto's shoulders. "I want to feel. I'm tired of fighting, tired of being in control of everything. Help me. Show me." He whispered out as crimson eyes looked away, fighting the battle to shed more tears.

That plea tore at Seto's heart, and with a silent promise never to turn his back on this young man, he slowly helped Yami lower himself on to his erection, being mindful of the other's back.

Twin moans of pleasure sounded over the running water. Neither noticed the chilling temperature the spray had taken as they both were over taken by the sensations of being joined together.

As Yami took a moment to rest his head on Seto's shoulder, the rookie began to place light kisses on the bronzed neck, willing himself to wait till the teen had adjusted. The sweet torture of being inside warm tight walls and not moving was driving him crazy. His eyes closed briefly, till he heard Yami's deep voice telling him he was ready.

A slow pace was set, the blue-eyed cop helping the teen rock back and forth. Carefully placed hands rested on slim hips, making sure he didn't cause any further injury. Seto growled as Yami picked up the pace, hot panting breaths intermingled with moans worked their way to his ears, sending him further into a state of ecstasy.

Yami's mind and body were beyond all reason now. Such sweet tender love making opening him up to things he had never felt before. Each caress, nip, lick, kiss, trust drawing him further and further into a world he only thought was a fantasy, something that he would never be able to experience before. But this one person, a cop and in all reality an enemy, was causing his carefully built world to come crashing down with him. Every cry that escaped his lips was not only for the passion that was sweeping through his body but also because of the new found treasure he was receiving.

_What if I was good to you?  
What if you were good to me?  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?_

He moaned again as Seto bit at the junction of his neck then lovingly soothed the area with his tongue. Gods, was this what normal people felt? Here and now there wasn't a need for secrecy, no need to worry about what or who was touching him, no worry about if he would get the money he had worked for, if the man inside him would decide to take his anger out on him. All of this was so different but utterly perfect. To think this is what he had been missing all his life. A safe haven, a place where he could let down his guard and actually _feel _for once.

Working his hand between their bodies, Seto grasped Yami's neglected erection and began to pump it in time with each thrust. His eyes remained glued to Yami's face as he watched the damaged teen seem to have come to some sort of understanding within himself. He gasped as crimson eyes opened up and smiled at him.

That smile, something he had never seen before, was more beautiful than all the precious jewels in the world. "So beautiful," he whispered as he leaned forward and captured those lips with his own.

Soon, the wonderful sensations, the heated breath, feral sounds that echoed off the walls, new found realizations sent Yami over the edge pulling Seto along with him. Shivering as his body started to come down from its high, Yami laid his head on the warm inviting shoulder before him. "Thank you," he replied as his eyes slid closed.

A gentle kiss was placed on his temple as Seto carefully wrapped his arms around the lithe body, pulling them impossibly closer.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" the rookie heard Yami ask him, lips moving against his neck.

_What if it was paradise?  
What if we were symphonies?  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?_

"Not just tonight," he murmured as he picked the small teen up, eager to leave the cold shower to seek the comforts of a warm bed. "Someway, somehow, I will stay with you forever."

_I don't wanna be lonely any more_

* * *

Dragon: When I first heard the song _Lonely no More by Rob Thomas_ I knew I had to put in this story, in _this_ chapter. The lyrics were just too perfect not to include them. Hope you enjoyed the emotional mess Yami was and can now see why he was uke. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 12**

The harsh morning rays crept into the master bedroom, causing the brunette cop to scrunch up his face and groan when he couldn't seem to get away from them. He tried to move his body, wanting to turn from his back to his side in efforts to block out the intrusive light, but something heavy on his chest kept him from his goal.

Confused, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times at the mass of dark hair that was just inches from his face. Who the h….oh, he remembered now as he leaned forward to place a kiss on the sleeping figures head. Sighing in bliss, Seto carefully wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and held him close.

Yami had asked him to stay with him last night and since the guest bed wasn't big enough, he had carried the small teen back to his room and allowed him to sleep on his chest as to not damage Yami's back anymore. Waking up like this, he found that Yami was lying on his stomach, body wedged firmly between his own longer legs. It was a pleasant way to wake up and he wanted to start his mornings off like this from now own.

But the way Yami had acted last night unnerved him. His mind worked back through the cryptic message he had been given, trying to unravel the mystery. Just what had Yami meant by _I will never be free_? The more he heard Yami talk of such things that included Taro the more he knew his earlier suspicions of the teen being mixed up with Taro's dirty dealings were right. The _what's_ and _why's_ were still a mystery though.

But what confused him even more was that he really didn't want to know any longer. He was a cop, the 'Rune Killings' were his case, Yami could be the one person that could make or break it and yet he had no desire to see that happen anymore. If catching Taro meant that the feisty hellcat wouldn't be around any more well then he guessed the loan shark would be doing business for along time to come.

But when his superiors found out that he had been not only hiding, protecting a criminal but also turning a blind eye to it as well, he would surely lose his job and be hauled into court.

While his heart was telling him he was doing the right thing, his mind was telling him to get the fuck out now before he got anymore involved. Luckily for Yami, his heart was winning the battle but would it win the war?

Stirring of the body on top of him brought him out of his musings with a smile on his face. Tri-colored locks tickled his bare chest, as the head they were attached to turned towards him. Sleep clouded crimson eyes blinked as a yawn escaped Yami's mouth.

"Good morning Baby."

"Mmmhmm," was the reply as a small tanned hand came up to rub the remaining sleep out of his eyes. "You called me that last night, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I see." Yami pulled his arms up and over the cop's chest, biting back a groan of pain at the pulling on his back so not to alarm the other.

"How's your back?"

He sighed, "Stiff, hurts like hell and itches like a mother fucker. But other than that just dandy."

Concern flickered through sapphire eyes, "Would you like for me to go get your medicine?"

Crimson darkened slightly. "No," he whispered, "Stay for a little while longer?" Eyes refused to meet the questioning look of the face before him. "I don't want this to end just yet."

"Who says it has to end?" A pale hand pulled away from Yami's waist to tuck blonde strands behind a delicate ear.

"You're a cop."

"Point?"

"Please rookie," Seto sighed at hearing his 'nickname' again. "Do you honestly think this…us… could turn out like one of those sappy best selling love stories? We are like a terrible cliché don't you see? We come from different sides of the track, you're good, and I'm evil and all that other shit."

"Yami…."

"I mean it Seto," he continued on, not realizing he had used the cop's name. "We…I cannot be what you want or need me to be. I can't, not now, not ever." Those last words were spoken with so much self-loathing that Seto had to fight against the sudden chill that ran through his body.

"Shh…" he soothed, as if trying to calm a wounded, frightened animal. "Who said I wanted you to be anything other than what you are now? _This,_" he poked Yami in the nose with his index finger, quirking his lips as the assaulted nose scrunched up, "is what I fell in love with. Yami is what attracted me, captured my heart."

"Words again."

"Maybe, but its either you listen to what I'm saying or allow me to show you."

Dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean 'show me'? How can you do that?"

Sighing, Seto gave Yami a sad smile as his fingers ran gently though sleep-tousled multi colored spikes. "Tell me about how Yami came to be?"

Crimson eyes went impossibly wide. "W-what?"

"I want to know about the one I fell in love with."

"But why?"

Seto shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Aren't you ready to tell your story to someone that will listen and not judge you? Aren't you tired of keeping it all inside?"

"I…" Oh gods was he tired; tired of the lies, the secrets he had guarded for so long. Did Seto know exactly what he was offering? A gift of allowing some of the weight he felt to be lifted off of him? He closed his eyes, unable to look into those questioning blue ones as he searched within himself for the strength to do as Seto was asking.

Why the hell was this so hard? Why couldn't he just give in to what Seto was offering, even if it was just for a few days…a few weeks? Didn't he deserve to be treated normal, to be loved? Hadn't he put his own heart and soul at the end of the line to make sure Yugi was safe? Wasn't it time to put his own needs and wants above another now?

The answer came so suddenly, so loudly, so fiercely that he physically shook.

Yes, he deserved it. Yes, he wanted it. Yes, he needed it.

With a welcoming mental sigh of relief, Yami opened his eyes to look into concerned blue. "Could you get me my box?"

Even though Seto was confused by the request, he nodded his head and proceeded to help Yami untangle himself from his body. Giving his hellcat a kiss on his temple, he walked out of the room all too aware of crimson eyes starting hungrily at his naked form.

Seto returned quickly from the guest room with the small wooden box in his hands. With a smile he laid it on the nightstand. "Do you want me to help you sit up?

With a nod of his head, Yami allowed the cop to help him sit, groaning at the stiffness and lingering pain the movements caused him. Nodding again, he let Seto know that he was all right and accepted the box that was handed to him. "Turn your back please. While I'm going to show you something I have never shown anyone, not even Yugi, there are still other things I do not want you to ever see."

Happily accepting the terms put on this new found trust, Seto did as requested, listening to the sound of paper being rustled before he heard the unmistakable sound of the wooden top being shut.

"You can turn around now."

Doing that, he climbed back into the bed and turned to face the teen beside him. He blinked when a slight timid look came across Yami's face as the paper he had heard was held out for him to take.

The aged white paper was folded several times making it fit perfectly in his hand. Carefully, as not to damage it, Seto unfolded it and looked at the childish crayon drawing of four people, two adults and two children. Instantly he knew who they were.

"Your family?"

Yami nodded his head. "Yugi drew that. It's the last thing I have beside this box to remind me of what my life use to be like; he doesn't even know I kept it. The day he drew that was the day my father came home drunk and killed my mother. At the time I didn't understand why but now I know that he did it ,'cause supposedly, my mother was having an affair."

Crimson eyes looked away from Seto while his fingers absentmindedly traced the carving of his name on the pine box. "I saw him kill her."

"Did Yugi…."

"No, and for that I'm thankful. I don't think Yugi could have handled the situation. He was only eight at the time."

"What happened to your father?" Not mentioning the fact that Yami was only twelve when it happened, not much older than his brother.

Yami narrowed his eyes; still looking away from the one he was sharing secrets with. "He ran away, left us behind. I took Yugi and told him to stay in his room while I called the ambulance and the cops. Later I found out, after we have lived on the streets for a year, that Dad was working for a man that you may know as the Bandit."

Seto's eyes widened as he handed the drawing back to its owner. "Bandit was Taro's main rival years ago."

"Exactly," Yami folded his brother's drawing back to its original form. "From what I learned later, Taro decided to take the other man out by killing off his 'employees'. Get rid of the workers…"

"And the boss has to close shop."

Nodding his head, Yami opened the box up a crack, just enough to slip the paper back into its hiding place. "And to answer your next question, yes that is how I came to know Taro. But I will not say anything else about it."

Seto conceded, letting Yami keep the rest of his secrets. Just this little bit was a huge leap of faith and trust on Yami's part and he wasn't about to spoil it by pushing the issue. Besides, now he had more knowledge on how Yami came to be and how he knew of Taro. The rest would come with time.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it wasn't easy for you."

Nodding his head, Yami smiled a little; "Even the blackest of souls deserve a little light now and then."

* * *

Mai giggled as warm lips pressed against her slim neck as she found her house key and opened the door. Playfully smacking her date away, she walked into the darkened house. She couldn't believe she had spent last night and most of today out with this man, someone she had just recently met, but he was fun and not to mention sexy as hell that she couldn't help herself. The only reason she had decided to come home now was that she had a need to check up on their houseguest.

"No loud noises Keno, I don't want to wake my roommate and his guest up. Got that?"

"Well then as long as you remember that once we get to that bedroom of yours."

Rolling her violet eyes, Mai grabbed the sandy blonde haired man and pulled him further into the house only to stop at the open door of Yami's room.

"Don't tell me this is your room?"

"No, this is Yami's room while he's staying here. But as you can see he's not in it. Which is weird since he was too injured to move."

Curious now, Mai wondered further down the hall, only to stare wide-eyed at the two naked figures intertwined together. "Well I'll be damned," she whispered.

"What?" came a rough whisper behind her making her jump slightly since she had forgotten about the man upon seeing the amazing sight before her.

"Seto and Yami…in bed together. Damn."

"What you didn't know your roommate was gay?"

She rolled her eyes again. "No dumb ass, that's not it. Seto has had a thing for Yami for a while now but Yami didn't seem to return those affections. Then there is the fact that he was assaulted and severely injured so badly he hasn't been able to move out of the bed much less fuck someone."

"Wonder what changed?"

"Good question, and trust me its one I intend to find out as soon as they wake up."

"Well do you think we could leave them alone for now? I believe I would rather look at you naked than two men."

Nodding her head and chuckling at her date's obvious displeasure, she led him back down the hall to her room.

"Mai, where's your bathroom? All that beer is getting to me."

"It's the next room over. I'll be in here waiting for you."

"Won't be long babe."

Keno walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind him and locked it. Pulling out his cell phone, he hit the speed dial button and waited for it to be picked up on the other side.

"_Red Dragon Dojo."_

"Boss, it's confirmed. Yami is here, alive and fucking the cop."

* * *

Dragon: Damn, did I just do that? Everything starts going good for Yami and Seto and then I go and do that. Shame on me huh? Oh well its labeled angst for a reason! Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews! 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 13**

A loud buzzer sounded, alerting Seto that the dryer had ended its cycle. Sock covered feet carried him form the kitchen to the laundry room just in time for the tumbling action to completely stop. Grabbing the light blue plastic basket and placing it in front of the machine, he opened the door and scooped out the still hot clothes.

The lingering smell of a light summer's breeze drifted from the dryer sheet he had tossed in earlier. Picking up the basket, he walked back to the living room, placed the basket on the floor and sat down on the couch.

Seto scowled as he picked up a pair of worn out blue jeans. Even after Yami had been here for almost a month, the teen still hadn't been able to get out of the house yet until today, fully intent on surprising his younger brother when Yugi got out of school.

Smiling as he started folding another article of clothing, he couldn't help but be happy over the small but wonderful changes that had come over the teen these past couple of weeks. Ever since Yami had first placed his trust with something of his past, Yami had lightened up some.

The teen seemed to smile more, they would have friendly talks without Yami's usual smart mouth behind the words. They shared the same bed every night.

And Seto gave back in small doses, making sure not to over whelm Yami with too many feelings. The last thing Yami needed was to be pushed too fast, too soon.

He chuckled as he folded the last few remaining clothes. Yami had confessed to him that he knew of the nights that Seto had sneaked into his room to hold him. And it warmed his heart to know that even in his first week here, Yami had not pushed him away.

They had not had sex since that first time in the shower, but Seto wasn't a fool. He knew that it had been nothing more than 'comfort sex'. Yami had needed to know, needed to feel what it was like to be loved, cared for, to be treated like a human instead of a piece of trash.

And even though Seto would love nothing more than for Yami to say 'I love you, I need you', he knew that he might never hear those words coming from him. Yami didn't know how and Seto couldn't blame him for it either.

No one other than Yugi had shown him what love was, show him what friendship, trust, loyalty meant and now that he was faced with someone other than blood freely giving it to him, Yami was at a loss with what to do with it.

Yami's world had been turned upside down. No longer on the streets, Yami was getting bored and had come to Seto the other week and meekly asked him if he would teach him how to read and write. It had taken a day to figure out what level Yami was at, but once they had established that he was reading on a fifth grade level, things quickly got underway. Now it was becoming a regular occurrence for Seto to come home from his shift and see Yami laying down on their bed, books and notebooks laid out in front of him, chewing on the end of a pencil with a thoughtful look on his face.

Days like that, Seto had come to treasure. Those few moments when Yami was just being a regular teen with no death threats on him or his family, no worries about food, shelter, warmth or cold, no looming monsters stalking in the shadows.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Seto stood up with the now folded clothes in his hands and walked back towards his and Yami's bedroom. Walking into the brightly lit room, Seto went over to the dresser that he had given Yami and placed the folded clothes on top, being careful not to disturb the wooden box resting there.

He made quick work of the few clothes that were sitting on top of the folded pile, quietly shutting the draw closed as he finished. Looking over at the clock, he noticed the time and realized he needed to hurry up since his shift would start in less than an hour.

Being in a hurry now, Seto was careless as he picked up the rest of the clothes, dragging them off the smooth wood causing the wooden box to be knocked off. The sound of it hitting the floor caused him to pause and look down to see the now open box turned upside down covering up several things that had fallen out.

Cursing himself for his carelessness, Seto placed the folded clothes on the bed and bent down to retrieve the box. Picking it up, he spied several objects that caught his attention.

On the top of the small pile was a small navy blue savings account book from the local bank and once setting aside the box on the bed, he picked it up. Knowing he shouldn't look, he gave into his ever-growing curiosity anyway and flipped to the first page, his eyes went wide before they narrowed in confusion and suspicion. Stated clearly in typed letters was Yugi Mouto. Flipping a few more pages he came across the balance sum of over one hundred and eighty-four thousand dollars.

Stunned, he reread the amount several times before he closed the bankbook and tossed it on the bed. He turned his eyes back to the floor and saw the folded childish drawing that Yami had shown him a few weeks ago. Kneeling down, he picked it ready to place it back into the box when two small stone-like objects caught his attention. With a strange growing sense of dread, he picked up the one closest to him.

It was a small reddish clay 'stone', smooth and flat on the side facing him. Gently he turned it over, eyes widened at the sight of Taro's marking, the nied, etched in black in the center of the rune. Clenching the rune in his fist, he gritted his teeth and looked back down to the floor where he saw something that made his stomach turn.

There, lying before him, mocking him was the othel rune, in reverse, the mark of one of the killers he had been searching for. In a flash, his mind supplied the meaning behind the symbol.

_When Othel appears in reverse it implies that the querent will have to face alone whatever troubles lie ahead. There is no recourse to outside help. It indicates a certain finality, that the querent will have to deal with whatever life decides to throw at them. This may well mean failure, but there is no way of fighting inevitability of events. The querent would be advised to understand that there is no avoiding 'Karma'._

All color vanished from Seto's face as he picked up the rune, looking at it as if that one little clay object had been mocking him all this time. It all made way too much sense now. All the cryptic words Yami had spoken, the nightmares, the vicious mark now etched on the back of the one he had come to love.

Yami was one of the Rune Killers.

Anger, pain, sorrow, flew through him as he got up and placed the object back into the wooden box. With gritted teeth, he picked it up and replaced it back on top of the dresser, just as it had been. He sighed, sapphire eyes turned dark as his finger absentmindedly traced the etched name on the side.

He had fallen in love with a killer.

"_Do you honestly think this…us… could turn out like one of those sappy best selling love stories? We are like a terrible cliché don't you see? We come from different sides of the track, you're good, and I'm evil and all that other shit."_

Yami had said it, had tried to tell him yet he had refused to see what the other was saying. He was right, they were a horrible cliché; one side fighting for life while the other was fighting to extinguish it.

Walking over to his side of the room, he opened the top drawer of his dresser; pulled out his gun the Force had issued him, checked to make sure it was loaded, before he pulled out his badge.

As Seto stormed out of his house, he had one thought on his mind; this _cliché_ was about to come to an end.

* * *

Wide violet eyes blinked against the harshness of the sun as he stepped out of the large brick school building. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he looked around for Mai's car knowing it was her day to pick him up. Ever since he had met the blonde woman, Bakura had asked her to pick him up when ever he and Seto had to be at the station earlier than usual.

He scanned the parking lot and sighed when he didn't see her yellow Mustang. Turning his head to scan out towards the entrance area, he caught a glimpse of something….

"Atemu!"

With a gasp of shock, Yugi ran towards the lone, smirking figure leaning against a tree close to the school gates. Smiling, he launched himself at his brother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he felt his brother's arms wrap around him.

"I thought I would surprise you and take you to the park so we can talk."

"About what?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders, pulling back from Yugi to look him in the eyes. "Nothing, anything. Whatever you want."

"Just me and you?"

"Just me and you."

With a smile that covered almost all of his face, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and began pulling him in the direction of the park, causing Yami to chuckle at his younger brother's excitement.

It didn't take long for the two brothers to reach the park. Once there, Yami led Yugi to the same bench that he had talked to Seto the day he was attacked.

"How is your back doing?" Yugi asked after he was settled on the seat.

"Better as you can see. I'm still stiff in the mornings but other than that I'm fine."

"I guess Seto is taking good care of you then."

Yami narrowed his eyes at the uncharacteristic smirk on the child's face. "And what do you mean by that?"

Violet eyes rolled. "Oh come on Atemu, I'm not stupid! I've seen the way he looks at you and trust me I haven't missed those certain looks you throw his way when you think no one is looking. You've grown to like him….maybe even love him?"

Crimson eyes widened at his brother's words before he shook his head. "You're crazy Yugi. I don't love Seto, I can't love him."

"Why not? Something has happened between you two of the last couple of weeks, even Bakura as noticed it."

"WHAT!"

Yugi smiled while he nodded his head; "Yep, we both know how Seto feels about you but I don't think you know how you feel about him. And besides, why can't you love him? You deserve someone like him. I think he can take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." Yami scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Again Yugi rolled his eyes at his stubborn brother and placed his hand over one of Yami's arms. "There are different types of 'taking care of someone' you know. Yes, you can physically take care of yourself but you need someone to help you in the emotional department Atemu."

Yugi sighed as he looked at his brother's scowling face then leaned over and wrapped his arms around Yami's trim waist. "Face it Atemu, you need someone in your life and I approve of Seto."

Yami relaxed muscles he didn't even know were tense when his brother hugged him. Yugi always seemed to have this effect on him. With a small smile on his face, he ran a tanned hand through the soft locks holding the other closer to him.

"So, I need your approval on who I'm with?" he teased.

"Of course!" Yugi pulled back, smiling when he saw amusement dancing in those crimson orbs. "I need to make sure I give my seal of approval on the one that will eventually take my place in your heart."

Yami shook his head and frowned at his brother. "No one could ever take your place Yugi. I…..I know I haven't said this enough and I know that I've been difficult with you but I only wanted what was best for you. I made mistakes along the way, many of which I'm not proud of but I just wanted to make sure that you didn't change, that…."

Yugi smiled at Yami's ramblings and cut him off, "I love you too Atemu. And I know what you did, you only did it because you love me. I never doubted that even when you sent me to live with Bakura."

His shoulders slumped and Yami averted his eyes from his brother, shame filling him. "Why is it so hard for me to say how I feel sometimes?"

"Because, you haven't had it easy. But you will learn in time but I don't think I'm the one to teach you that. I believe someone else is waiting, wanting to do that for you."

"You mean Seto."

"He's waiting for you Atemu. You need to make the first step then he will guide you the rest of the way."

* * *

Yami smiled a true smile as he ran his fingers through his brother's hair as they watched a movie on the TV, taking comfort in the fact that Yugi was with him and resting his head comfortably in his lap. It was amazing what a day with his brother had done for his soul.

When Mai had come to pick them up at the set time Yami had requested, he immediately asked for Yugi to come and stay with him awhile, which Yugi agreed to with joy dancing in his eyes. Their talk on the park bench had opened up Yami's eyes to things he realized he was trying to deny.

And now sitting here in Seto's house, on the couch with his brother close to him, he found that _this _was what he wanted. A nice safe place, with no worries, surrounded by ones he loved, or wanted to love in the case of the rookie cop.

Yugi was right, he was going to have to take that first step towards what Seto was offering. He had pushed the other away enough that it was going to be up to him to make it known he was willing to give a piece of his heart to Seto and let him be the one to take care of it, to shelter it within his own, with something he had never given before….trust and faith.

This one thought caused him to be nervous, something he had never felt before. He was actually afraid that maybe this little revelation of his was going to come to late and that Seto would reject him and even worse reject him when he told him the many secrets he had been hiding from the cop.

He wasn't a fool. Even he realized that for something to begin between them he would have to be honest with the Seto. But he was going to have to take that chance it seemed if he was to see if what he and Seto felt was true.

It all came back to trust and faith.

A sudden slam of the front door caused Yugi to sit up while both Mai and Yami looked over the couch to the front door. Three sets of eyes widened slightly at the blue-eyed cop that walked into the room. Instantly they all knew that something was wrong.

"Mai," Seto began as he laid eyes on Yami. "Please take Yugi home. Bakura should be there by now. I need to talk to Yami _alone._"

Mai nodded her head, stood up and took Yugi's hand and led him to the door only to stop when he felt the younger brother stop beside the cop. "Please don't hurt him, not now."

Whether Seto heard him or not Yugi did not know for those piercing sapphire eyes never left Yami. Bowing his head, he let Mai lead him out of the house.

"Seto?" Yami asked, coming around the couch to face the taller man.

"I know everything now Yami. It's time you came clean with me."

* * *

Dragon: Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the cliffie again lol but I couldn't help it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Chapter 14**

Yami blinked before he narrowed his crimson eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest, he took a defensive stance as he glared the taller man down before him.

"How did you find out?"

"I was putting your clothes away when I accidentally knocked over your box. I didn't want to find all this out today or ever really, but now I'm glad I did."

"So you found the runes and the money?

"Yes I did and that's when it all seemed to click. I must commend you on your excellent performance. All this time you had me fooled, not to mention Bakura and Yugi, since I doubt that even you would let him know what all was going on."

Outwardly, Yami held himself together, looking as if nothing was bothering him, as if this little revelation was just a boring as yesterday's news. But on the inside, Yami was breaking all over again. He knew this was all going to come out sooner or later but _he_ wanted to be the one to tell Seto about his life, his mistakes. The last thing he wanted was for Seto to find out this way.

And with this all his hope and faith for a halfway decent outcome crumbled. The all-to-soon acknowledgement of his new found feelings of love flew out the window now that his secret life was known.

Seto wouldn't love him now.

But he couldn't blame Seto for hating him. He was the embodiment of everything the cop stood against. Yami had taken lives in the name of a mad man; he had sold his body with no regard of the outcome as long as got his money in the end. He had stolen more things than he could count and all for his brother's future, his _life._

Gods, how would Yugi feel about it once he found out about him once he was told? His little bother would find out the truth after all these years and he wouldn't even be there to try to get Yugi to understand why he did what he did. But he supposed that wouldn't really matter. Whatever 'excuse' Yami tried to give it wouldn't change the fact that he had killed those people.

The one person that had stuck by him all this time, loved him… would turn his back on him right when he needed him the most.

Would Yugi be ashamed to call him his brother? Would he shun him and curse his name. Would his brother wish that Atemu's body had been killed that day along with their mother so Yami could never have existed?

He fought hard against the deep sorrow that was flooding his very heart and soul, constricting his chest, making it harder and harder for him to breathe. Dull, lifeless crimson eyes stared into the darkness that was suddenly engulfing him. Desperately, he hugged his arms closer to his chest, trying hard to bring some warmth back into his sudden cold, cruel surroundings

"Tell me about the money Yami."

Seto's whispered voice was barely heard over his harsh breathing as he answered like a mindless drone, devoid of life.

"Taro paid me five grand a killing, ten if I had been able to carry out the last job. I saved every last penny I could that my Johns forked over; all stolen possessions were sold to the highest bidder on the Black Market. I hacked into the local bank, started an account in Yugi's name with 'false' amount of five hundred and used a P O Box as the address. Once I was able to make the first deposit, I hacked back in and corrected the amount."

"But why Yugi's name? Why live in filth when you had all that money?"

"I…I did it all for him. It was never for me, never." Yami closed his eyes as he sank back against the couch, his body finally unable to support itself under the weight of the events.

"The account is in his name so it would never be tied to me if I were to get killed or caught. I promised him long ago that he would have a chance at a normal life." A cold bitter chuckle escaped his lips, "Well as normal as I could give him. He wanted, dreamed of going to college to become a teacher and made sure I saved enough money so he could live his dream. I only kept enough to make sure he was fed, had some clothes and I _always_ made sure he had something to open up on Christmas." He shrugged his shoulders, "Always, always for Yugi. And….and I would do it again."

Seto walked quietly over to the couch and sat beside Yami who seemed to withdraw further into himself as Seto looked at him. For the first time, the crimson-eyed teen looked like the lost twelve year old that had been so mercilessly thrown into a world of nightmares.

"You said you were to be paid more for the last job if you had been able to finish it, what happened to keep you from your next target?"

"Taro sent some of his men after me, they pistol whipped me when I wasn't paying attention and next thing I know I'm tied up in his 'punishment' room." He paused and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "That day me and you were talking on the park bench, one of his employees saw us but didn't hear what we were talking about. He went back to Taro and told him what he saw. The bastard thought I was ratting him out."

Seto frowned, "And that's why he marked you?"

Yami chuckled lifelessly, "Yeah, I let him think what he wanted to for the most part. I tried to tell him that I didn't do what he was accusing me of, but in the end, I just let him live with his delusions."

"If you had told him the entire truth would it have saved you?"

"Probably not." For the first time those crimson eyes looked into emotionless sapphire. "He would have punished me anyways just for the hell of it. But I know for a fact that he would have come after you. If he thought for an instant that a cop was willing to take the time to get to know me, lure me in, he would have eliminated the threat."

"Why the hell did you protect me? You don't give a shit about me."

Yami flinched at the harshness of his tone of voice. "I may kill, I may not give a damn about most people out there but I am not a total heartless bastard, Seto. Have you ever wondered why after all this time I keep my distance from the one person that has tried to help me, has helped my brother? I can't let certain people know that someone I value in my life.

Bakura has been like a father to me whether he knows it or not. And I know for a fact that he looks at Yugi like his son. In my own harsh way I'm protecting him. It's bad enough they can use Yugi against me, I will not add more to that list and put Bakura in harms way.

And your wrong Seto, I do and did give a damn about you. Yes even then. But I had to keep you away, protect you. No I didn't love you at that time, but you had shown me something that no one other than Bakura and Yugi had given me and that was concern without pity.

That business card you handed me that night was the first step for me to understand that I needed and wanted what you were offering. I don't know when you fell for me, or how or even why but I'm grateful…but now it seems I'm too late."

Yami shifted in his seat, making sure he was facing Seto. He was thankful that the cop had allowed him the time to say what he needed to say before they never saw each other again. But it was now or never. He was going to go ahead and say what he wanted to tell Seto before this little twist in the game plan made itself known. There wouldn't be any second chances even if there never was really a first chance when it came to them.

He just hoped he would be allowed some private time with Yugi after this.

"Seto…I need to tell you something." Crimson eyes bored into sapphire, willing the truth to be seen through his eyes.

"I was going to tell you this anyways. I had all the intentions of telling you the truth about my past. I wanted to be the one to tell you but it seems you unfortunately found out on your own. But what you don't know is that I…" he looked away briefly, trying to find the courage to say what he felt before his eyes flicked back to passive blue of the cop.

"I think I'm falling in love with you. I'm not sure if that is what I'm feeling or not, I've never allowed myself to feel before. All I know is that I long to be around you, I crave your words, your voice, your touch. I feel sort of empty when you are not around. I enjoy waking up to you every morning and I worry about you when you go to work." Yami closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "Is that what love is?" he whispered as if speaking to himself.

There was a long silence, neither of them speaking before Yami risked opening his eyes, seeing the slightly shocked expression on the rookie's face he continued.

"Please do not think I'm telling you this so you will feel sorry for me and waver your decision in turning me in. I didn't say those things for that reason. I only told them to you 'cause I felt you deserved the truth. I did horrible things and I know its only right for me to pay for them. I was expecting it, just not this soon.

"Anyways," Yami sighed, hanging his head and holding his arms out, fists closed, to the other man. "I know you hate me now, I don't blame you. So why don't we get on with this. I'll go quietly and I promise not to say anything that would ruin your job for letting me stay here."

Yami expected to feel cold, smooth metal against his flesh accompanied by the sound of clicks as the handcuffs were locked into place, he expected to hear that voice he had come to enjoy read him his rights, he expected to be roughly pulled off the couch but he didn't expect what happened next.

The firm flesh of pale hands wrapped easily around his wrists forcefully pulling him off his position on the couch and into the waiting lap of the rookie. Straddling Seto's waist, Yami starred wide-eyed as the cop nuzzled his hair. The faint sound of chuckling reached ears. Confused, Yami pushed himself back from the taller man.

"Seto? What?"

"Idiot," he smiled as he tucked some of Yami's golden bangs behind his ear. "Didn't I tell you that I love you? And didn't I tell you that day on the park bench that I would never turn my back on you?"

Running pale calloused fingers down Yami's cheek, Seto leaned in gently brushing his lips across the other's, shocking Yami even more.

"There is something else I need to tell you," Seto began, looking back into Yami's now slightly hopeful eyes. "When I first found out the truth, I was furious. To think all this time the one I had been looking for was right under my own roof, sleeping in my bed."

Shameful crimson eyes looked away as Seto continued. "The first thing I did was head for the station, after all I had a shift to do an I needed to think about some things."

"I don't blame you for being angry. Hell, I'm angry with myself."

Seto made a small noise of agreement as he nodded his head. "I was mad…but I'm not anymore. I understand why you hid it from me; I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. But I'm glad you did, I'm glad you had the courage to tell me how you are feeling even if you are still confused about it." He paused and smiled, "I also told you I wouldn't turn my back on you… so I did the only thing I could think of in order to keep that promise…. I quit my job."

"W-what?"

Seto smiled as he rested his forehead against Yami's. "I quit, plain and simple. I couldn't go on being a cop with the knowledge I had so I made a decision."

"But…" Yami's mind was swirling with this new information. Seto did this for him? Threw away everything for him? "You really do love me, don't you?"

"Of course I love you Yami. You are everything to me, so if that means I have to live a life on the run then so be it."

Yami shook his head, anger flashing in his eyes. "No. That will not happen. I will not bring you down with me. I will think of something but you will be no part in it do you hear me? I don't want you to wind up like me."

Seto nodded his head, conceding for now. They would have plenty of time later to sort things out. "Alright my little hellcat, we'll play it your way for now."

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "Hellcat?"

Seto had the decency to look sheepish. "Yeah, its something I've been calling you ever since I first met you."

He narrowed his eyes, giving the cop a good glare before he let out a breath of air, shoulders shagging as he leaned into Seto's embrace. "As much as I would love to knock the hell out of you for calling me _that_, I think I would rather ignore it for now and ask you a favor."

"And what would that be?" Seto rested his chin on top of Yami's head, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Can you take me to see Yugi tomorrow? I think its time I came clean with him too."

"Sounds like a good idea." The blue-eyed cop began placing feather-light kisses Yami's hair.

"And another thing…."

"Yes?"

"…show me again how much you love me?"

"A thousand times over."

* * *

Dragon: I got lazy and didn't write a lemon… forgive me? Hmm… wonder how Yugi will take the news? Guess you'll have to wait and see! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Yami stood nervously outside Yugi's bedroom door, unable to take that final leap by announcing his presence to his younger brother. Everything came down to this. Even with Seto by his side now, Yami still knew he would not be able to live if Yugi turned his back on him.

Casting an unsure gaze back down the hall to where Seto stood, he caught a reassuring smile from the older man before the ex-cop turned to leave. Yami had asked to be left alone with Yugi while he explained things and thankfully, Seto had agreed saying that he would just go back home and wait for Yami to call, using the excuse of needing to spend some time looking for a job.

That thought left Yami feeling slightly guilty, after all it was his fault the blue-eyed had given up a promising career for him. Even so, he was thankful for the gesture. It warmed his heart to know that someone was willing to put his life, his needs above their own, just as he had done for Yugi.

But that was no longer.

Never again would he have to give up everything for his brother. Sure he would always love him, protect him if needed, and care for him but now all that could be done as a brother and not a substitute father.

But would Yugi still want him as a brother?

A frown formed on his face as he felt unfamiliar wetness trail down his cheek. Raising a hand up, he swiped at it angrily. Why the hell was he doing this now? This was not how he needed to face his brother.

Slowly he backed up till his body came to a stop upon hitting the hallway wall. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, willing himself to calm down.

Suddenly, he heard the small brass doorknob begin to turn. Caught off guard, Yami could only watch as his little brother opened the door.

"Atemu?" Yugi blinked as if unsure of who he was seeing. "What are you doing here?"

Yami pushed himself off the wall. "I wanted to talk to you. Is this a bad time?"

Yugi shook his head as he stepped aside, allowing Yami to enter his room. "No, I was just doing some homework. You came just in time to save me from some rather nasty math problems."

Nodding, Yami took a seat on the edge of the bed, not noticing his brother studying him until he spoke.

"So spill."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what's bothering you. You look like hell. Does this have something to do with Seto? Did that bastard hurt you?"

Chuckling, Yami just shook his head in amusement. Yugi was rarely one to get mad or cuss, so when it happened most people thought it was cute.

"No, actually Seto's been wonderful."

"Then what is it? Why was he so pissed last night?"

Crimson eyes looked away from inquisitive amethyst. "He found out some things I had been keeping from him. But we talked and I think – no – I'm pretty sure everything is alright with us."

"Like our past?"

"That's some of it."

"Well that's good." Yugi murmured with a smile. "I don't mind that he knows about us. I mean Bakura knows so why shouldn't he?"

"No Yugi, you misunderstand me. I didn't just tell him about us, I told him about _me_."

The younger Mouto furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out what his brother was exactly talking about. Why was Atemu, the strongest person he knew, acting like he was about to lose his most valued treasure?

Whatever it was, he didn't like this side of his brother.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"He knows _everything_ that I ever did to take care of you."

Yugi's eyes went wide. "Oh I see. So what's Seto going to do? He's not going to turn you in is he? Is that why you came to see me? That bastard! How can he do that to you! Doesn't he know that you had no choice in killing those people? Did you not tell him that Taro…"

"Y-you know?" Yami stared wide-eyed at Yugi, slightly shaken by what he had just said.

Yugi stopped his ranting and blinked at the pale look man before him before he smiled. "Oh please Atemu. Did you really think that you were the only one that learned the streets? I knew who to seek out just as much as I knew who to avoid."

"But how?"

"I learned from watching you. It always amazed me that you never failed to know when someone else was around you but I could follow you forever without you knowing. Never could figure that out."

"You were familiar I guess." Yami shrugged his shoulders before he lowered his head. "So I guess I failed in my most important job then. All this time I thought I kept you from what was going on."

Getting up from his chair, Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down beside his brother. Smiling amethyst met shameful crimson as he took Yami's tanned hand into his. "Atemu, you didn't fail. Don't ever think that. I'm alive aren't I? I'm healthy and happy. Is that not what you wanted?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing Atemu. You didn't fail. You did what you had to do. I find no fault in anything you did for me…for us."

"So you followed me? You –he gulped- you saw what I did?"

Yugi shook his head fiercely. "No, never. But I did hear lots of conversations between you and that Taro person. I know that he forced you to do those things by threatening me. That's why I never said anything. I was afraid that if I told you I knew you would stop and he would come after you then."

Yami sighed, looking away from Yugi's bright eyes. "Yugi…I….I don't know what to say. Are you sure you don't hate me for what I did?"

"Hate you?" Yugi repeated shaking his head. "No! I could never hate you Atemu. I love you with all my heart. Nothing and I mean nothing you did or will do will ever make me turn away from you."

Yugi smiled, leaned over and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist pulling him closer. He gasped slightly when he felt his brother's head fall on his shoulder.

"You don't hate me…." Was repeated over and over again, muffled against Yugi's neck.

"Shh." Pale hands ran through Yami's hair as the younger tried to comfort him. "Never, I would never hate you."

Years of worry, stress, and anxiety seemed to lift from Yami, taking away all his strength, leaving him an emotional heap relying on Yugi to support him. Yugi didn't hate him, still loved him, they were still together and if this hadn't torn them apart then nothing would.

But Yugi had known. Yami had fought so hard to keep Yugi's life safe, innocent and almost naïve about the world and yet his younger brother had been protecting him all along also without him knowing.

Suddenly, Yami realized, he was one of the luckiest people alive.

Sure he had had a rough life, sure he had made some terrible mistakes –which at the time he thought was right- but he had a brother that was, after all this time, still standing beside him not judging him.

And now he also had Seto.

Seto… a selfless man that had given up everything to be with him, even when he knew what he was, what he had become. Yami didn't honestly think he was worth all of this…devotion, but it sure as hell made him feel worthy of something.

Seto… a man that had met him at his lowest and yet still fell in love with the worst part of him, the part that had most people either running away from or turning their nose up at him.

Seto… the one person that he was –no- _had_ fallen in love with.

Yugi leaned back slowly, talking the limp form of his brother down with him as he lay back on the bed. He smiled when he felt Yami shift slightly to get comfortable, laying his head on his chest, pulling them impossibly closer. This had never happened before, usually it was Yami that comforted and held the younger one when he needed it. But this small reversal in roles was fine with Yugi. Let Yami be weak for once, let him take the time to find himself and fine out that he was not alone.

It would all be worth it in the end.

Everything was worth it.

* * *

Crimson eyes slowly blinked open, scowling at whomever the hell decided to be brave enough to wake him up. With a mixture of a growl and yawn, Yami tried to sit up only to find he couldn't. Confused, he lifted his head to find out that he had fallen asleep lying on Yugi's chest, the younger Mouto's arms wrapped completely around him, holding him tight.

A small smile formed on his lips as he slowly untangled himself, careful not to wake him.

"Yami?"

"Huh?" he turned his head to see Bakura standing at the edge of the bed, dressed in his uniform, white hair pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh," he frowned. "I came to talk to Yugi. Seto dropped me…oh shit. I was supposed to call him so he could pick me up. What time is it?"

"It's after midnight. So Seto was here then? Do you know why he didn't show up for work then?"

Yami blinked. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he quit." Yami looked back at Yugi who was still asleep and motioned for Bakura to step outside before he made a scene.

"Why the hell did he quit?" Bakura demanded once they had reached the living room.

"Because of me." He sighed, walking over to the phone.

"Care to explain that?"

"No, not really, not now anyways." To cut off any further questioning, Yami began to dial Seto's number. A minute later he frowned and hung up the phone. "That's odd."

"What?"

"He didn't answer."

"Well he's probably asleep."

Yami rolled his eyes at the cop. "You should know he doesn't sleep through a phone call. How many times did you or the station call in the middle of the night only to have him answer by the second or third ring?"

Bakura made an affirmative noise as he went and gathered his keys from the kitchen table. "Come on I'll take you back to his place."

* * *

"So are you going to explain to me now?"

Yami sighed as he stared out the window, watching house after house pass by in a blur. He had hoped that the cop would have forgotten about that.

"Look, lets just say that me and him had a nice little heart to heart last night and I had one today with Yugi. I would rather not have one with you right now. Give me a couple of days to gather my thoughts and I'll tell you everything."

Bakura looked at Yami out of the corner of his eyes as he debated what had been asked of him. The younger man seemed to be a mixture of anxiety, confusion and relief. What had caused him to act this way?

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that."

"Just a few days Bakura I promise."

The rest of the twenty-minute ride was rode in silence, something Yami was extremely grateful for. Too much in such a short time had happened and he didn't think he could mentally or emotionally handle anymore.

He smiled slightly when Bakura pulled up into the driveway of Seto's home. Opening the car door, he stepped out and raised an eyebrow when he heard the cop step out also.

"What are you doing? Going to walk me to the door and give me a goodnight kiss and tell me you had a wonderful time?"

The white-haired man just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement, inwardly happy that some of Yami's old spunk was back. He didn't realize just how much he missed it until just now.

"If I knew neither Kaiba or Yugi would chop my nuts off I might consider it," he teased back.

Yami threw a smirk back at Bakura before he walked up to the front door, fishing the house keys Seto had given him out of his pocket. "Trying to tell me something Kura?" his voice was low and seductive causing Bakura to pause and blink at the shorter man.

"I… what I meant…"

Yami just smiled and waved him off as he entered the house, "I was kidding, besides Seto's _big_ enough for me. Not sure if my ass could handle another lover. I do like to sit down you know."

"TMI Yami, TMI."

Yami snickered as he reached for the switch, engulfing the living room with light causing the crimson-eyed teen to pale at what he saw.

Everything before him and Bakura was either ripped to shreds or completely smashed. Lamps were turned over, books were scattered all over the place, and the TV was damaged beyond repair. Nothing was as he and Seto had left it…

On that thought, Yami forgot all about the cop beside him and raced towards his and Seto's shared bedroom, throwing the door open and flipping on the light switch. Nothing in the room seemed to be touched except for the bed. Stuffing, ripped silk sheets, and feathers from the pillows littered the floor. But what caught Yami's attention was the carved words in the sheetrock above the headboard.

'Punishment time'.

The message was underlined in a dark brown substance that left a feeling of dread in Yami stomach. With a growl, his eyes narrowed as he turned and began to walk back through the house only to be stopped by a firm hand that had gripped his shoulder.

"Fuck off Bakura," he snarled as he shook the cop off of him.

"You know what the hell is going on here and I have a right to know! He was my partner and my friend."

"Go find Mai and make sure she's safe. I'll go find him."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Where are you going and what are you going to do? And how do you know she wasn't taken also?"

"Taro wouldn't take Mai, he has no reason too. But he has every reason in the world to hurt Seto."

"You sure Taro did this? Kaiba and me have made a lot of enemies in our line of work. It could be anybody."

"Look," Yami sighed. "I don't have a lot of time to explain this so grab what you'll need. Also grab a cell phone so you can hunt for Mai and meet me out at the car.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to tell you everything on the way to where they are keeping Seto."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dark, worried crimson eyes briefly scanned the small field of brush, vaguely making out the white-silvery hair of the cop that was taking up position there. With a frown, Yami staked closer to the slightly run-down building he knew Taro had taken Seto to. He just hoped that his plan worked out, but he also new that if he had gone along with Bakura's idea, both his and Seto's lives would be over in a heartbeat.

He shook his head. A wire. The dumbass wanted him to wear a fucking wire. Didn't Bakura realize the he would be searched as soon as he entered the building? Sometimes cops just don't think. Seriously, they needed to have some kind of street training.

As silently as a stalking cat, Yami walked up to the backdoor with narrowed suspicious eyes. It was way too quiet for his liking. Usually there was at least one person guarding both the front and back doors and with one last look over his shoulder, he went into the darkened building.

He waited a few minutes, allowing his eyes to adjust to the absence of light while listening for any signs of life in the building. His hands fisted as he wished he had been allowed some type of weapon. Uncurling one hand, he placed his palm against the wall and crept along the narrow hallway, searching for the one room he never wanted to see again. The very same room that Taro and his men had taken him to.

Had it really been that short of a time ago? That day changed his life forever in more ways than one. But it had also given him so much more than it had taken away. And now he just hoped that he was in time to keep the same thing from happening to Seto. It was bad enough he had a permanent reminder of everything he had done; there was no need for Seto to carry that burden too.

Yami paused when he reached the door to the 'punishment room', made to grab the handle only to growl at himself when he realized he was shaking. This was no the time for him to become weak. The person he loved was right behind that door and needing him right now. Not to mention he was probably walking into the biggest trap he had ever known. Emotions would just get them both killed.

With a low growl, Yami willed himself to stay calm; he couldn't let whatever was behind that door to get to him. Determination settling in his eyes, Yami grasped the knob and pulled the door open, only to gasp wide-eyed at what he saw.

Strung up between the two poles was Seto, his head hanging low. His once silky chestnut hair was now matted and dirty. Yami couldn't see his face so he quickly let his eyes look the ex-cop over taking inventory of all the damage. Like he once was, Seto was shirtless also, several bleeding cuts lined his torso, dripping slowly onto the gray jogging pants he still wore. His arms, tied at the wrist with rope, strung between the metal poles, were also cut, but his left arm was angled wrong, a clear sign it was broken. Snapping out of his observation, Yami quickly walked forward and fell to his knees once he had reached his lover.

"Seto?" he whispered into the silent room. No answer came and he gently placed his fingers under the other's chin, carefully raising the brunette's head, biting his tongue to keep from screaming in rage when he saw the swollen black eye he had been given.

"Seto, answer me."

Yami's eyes narrowed even as they began to glisten with unshed tears. "Seto, Love, its me." Still supporting his chin with one hand, he lifted his other hand and brushed aside Seto's bangs, letting his fingers trail down the undamaged side of the wounded man's face.

"Damn it Rookie! They didn't beat me and they won't beat you if you get up!" Closing his eyes, trying to hold back the tears, Yami let his head collapse against Seto's chest, not caring about the blood that was now smeared on his forehead.

"Please…."

* * *

…_Seto…_

Pain.

That was all he could feel as he slowly came to awareness. That flaring, white-hot feeling that seemed to choke him, slowly. In his mind's eye the past events slowly unraveled from their hazy passage. How many guys had come to his house that night? Four? Or was it five? And how long had he been here now?

A lone memory of momentarily waking when his arm was jerked and held immobile, causing a scream to escape his lips as the disfigured appendage was pulled tight by….something. He remembered taunting voices, heated words, threats and promises being made. But to whom he couldn't remember.

…_.Seto……Love……_

Who was that? The voice was familiar but he _knew_ it couldn't be the one he was thinking of. They did not know the word love. Was it those men again? Coming in here to taunt him some more?

"_Did you really think he could love you? A cop?"_

He was changing. Slowly, but it was there. Seto knew it was going to take time when it came to someone like Yami and he was willing to wait.

"_He's one of us."_

Not anymore….right? Why would Yami tell him everything, knowing he could be sent to jail if he didn't want to give that life up?

"_He was using you and you fell for it."_

No. He didn't believe that. Yami was guilty of many things but he never used anyone…..but did he know everything or just what Yami wanted him to know….

"_Stupid cop." _

Stupid? Maybe. But it was his choice, he wasn't forced to fall in love with the crimson-eyed man. A cop? No, he gave that up by his _own_ choice.

"_Yami is mine. I made him, I own him." _

In the past he might have been yours, but the present was different, the future would be brighter. Taro may have made Yami, molded the kid into a killer, but you never owned more than his skills. No one can lay claim to his mind and soul.

"_He's forever marked, he will never forget me."_

True. He will never forget. He will never be free of that burden that Taro had placed on him, but he will overcome it. He's already on that path now. And he would be there to help Yami when he stumbled.

"_You do realize he will come here looking for you. And when he does, I've got a nice little trap set up for him."_

No….

…_..Rookie!……..Get up!…………_

He knew that voice, only one called him by that nickname….

Seto groaned, blinking his one good eye open to see beautiful, worried crimson looking back at him. He tried to speak, his mouth opening, tongue feeling abnormally large and thick. But no words came out, only small throaty noises were heard.

"Seto, thank god."

"T-trap." He finally managed to croak out. There was so much more he wanted to say to the other that came to him but right now that one word was more important.

Yami nodded his head bringing a hand up to Seto's face, running his fingers gently over the bruised flesh. "I know."

"Leave." Seto watched through his one good eye as Yami gave him a sad smile and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you. And if I did, what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

Seto's body went blissfully numb even has his heart raced at hearing Yami say those words. The pain his body felt was nothing compared to the joy that radiated throughout him at that very moment. _Boyfriend_…. A word he never thought he would hear coming from the other. Sure it wasn't a declaration of love but still it was a step in the right direction and more than he could have hoped for at that moment.

"Yami…"

"….is right on time."

Seto's blue eye snapped up as Yami whirled around, taking a defensive stance in front of him. In his mind, he panicked, but on the outside, he remained as calm as could be. He couldn't help Yami at all as he faced Taro. And he secretly wondered if his boyfriend was ready to do this.

"Let him go Taro. This fight is between you and me. It has nothing do with him." Yami's voice was low and dangerous, even with the slight nervousness that Seto could tell was flowing through the smaller body.

"Ah, but you see my dark child," Yami growled as Taro stepped closer to them. "It has just as much to do with him as it does you."

"You're nuts."

"And you…are _mine_. And you have the mark to prove it."

Seto's eye narrowed at the slight flinch in Yami's body. With a growl, he tugged on the one rope tied to his undamaged arm. He didn't like the fact his boyfriend had to face this guy alone and that he was too weak to help.

"Maybe I was yours at once time." Yami's voice was harsh, but whispered as if he was talking to himself. "I did owe you for killing my father. Or at least I felt that way since you were the one that unknowingly helped me and my brother get rid of the bastard. But I believe I have repaid my debt to you by now. So I belong only to who I choose and its not you."

Taro laughed cruelly as two men came from behind him and circled their way around Yami, each ready to take the teen down on their boss' command. Crimson eyes quickly glanced from Taro to one of the men at his right, narrowing when he caught a flash of metal in the man's hands.

"You seemed to be forgetting that I've marked you as my own."

Yami snorted lightly, eyes once again trained on his ex-boss. "You only scarred me, you didn't brand me. Besides, if you wanted me to have a 'reminder' you should have put it on my chest and not my back. Kinda hard to see something thing that's pressed down into a mattress."

The man off to his right chuckled a bit, making his aim waver slightly and that was what Yami had wanted. Quickly and effectively, the teen kicked out with his leg, perfectly dislodging the pistol from the man's hands, sending it flying across the room. Not taking the time to finish him off, Yami turned around and nearly caught a knife wound to his gut but his quick street reflexes took over only leaving a small nick in his side. He barely had time to hiss before the guy launched at him again, swinging the knife in a wide, reckless arc.

Vaguely, he heard Seto call out his name as he jumped back from the weapon only to be trapped by strong arms wrapping around his body, pinning him in place. Snarling, he struggled widely in the arms of his captor. A maddening chuckle snapped Yami's attention back to Taro who was now standing before Seto, stroking the sweat-slicked hair almost lovingly.

"Don't touch him!" Yami growled out as he struggled against the man holding him.

Seto jerked his head away from Taro, hissing at the pain the movement caused. The Boss chuckled again as he reached around to his back and pulled out a knife, placing it against Seto's exposed neck. "What would you do to win his freedom, Yami? Would you submit to me? Work for me again? Risk your brother for your lover? Tell me!"

Yami ceased to struggle as he listened, horrified at what Taro was implying. He was going to have to sacrifice someone and he was going to have to decide who soon. But there wasn't really a decision to make. Seto and Yugi had to remain safe at all costs.

Hanging his head in defeat and surrender, Yami went completely limp in the arms of his captor, earning an amused and satisfied sound from Taro.

"Yami!" Seto cried out, horrified that the other would give up this easily over some stupid threat.

Remorseful crimson eyes looked back at him. "I…"

"He's doing what he's always done, cop." Taro strutted over to Yami, knife still gleaming in his hand. "He was born to kill. Did you know he was – is – the best at what he does?" he asked, stroking Yami's cheek, making the teenager flinch at the touch. "He came to me willing to kill and all for a measly five grand a hit."

"I had no choice you bastard." Yami hissed, his eyes hardening once more. "What the hell was I supposed to do when you learned of my brother and hung his life over my head? I only came to you to see if it was true that you killed that son of a bitch that called himself my father. You used me!"

Taro chuckled again, amused with the whole situation. "And now I have two lives to hang over your head as you put it. Well, well my little dark child….what will you do now? It seems to me that I've won yet again."

"Don't you even think about it Yami!" Seto pleaded with his boyfriend. "You can still change your life around and my life is not worth going back to that piece of shit," he spat as he tried once again to remove himself from his bindings.

"Shut the hell up cop! You have no say in this!"

"Rookie, he's right and your wrong. You have no say in this and your life is worth it, just as Yugi's is. I forfeited mine years ago."

Seto struggled wildly now, his mind completely numb to the pain his body was feeling. "Yami! We will find a way out of this! Don't you dare do this!"

"Seto…I…"

"I said shut the _fuck_ up!" Taro heated voice echoed throughout the room as he turned on his heels and made his way over to Seto, grabbing the brunet by his hair, jerking his head back and exposing the ex-cop's neck. "Or maybe I'll just make you…"

"Seto!" Yami's went wide in horror as he watched the gleam of the weapon start to make its descent….

"EVERYONE FREEZE!"

* * *

Dragon: -sigh- Just a few more chapters to go…. 


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you to Pysche for beta-ing _

**Chapter 17**

"EVERYONE FREEZE!"

The chaos that erupted after the police forced their way in was enough for Yami to shake free from his stunned captor. He raced forward, totally oblivious to the bullets and scuffles that broke out around him or the fact that Taro also had been stunned by the presence of the cops to finish his would-be lethal blow. All Yami knew was that he had to get Taro away from Seto as quickly as possible, away from danger, the need to protect overshadowing his own safety.

Using the fact that Taro was slow to recover from his shock, Yami crashed his smaller body into the bigger man, knocking him off balance, causing them both to crash to the floor. All Yami knew next were angry shouts, arms, knees and feet landing blows to either body as Yami tried to wrestle the knife away from the man.

He never noticed that Bakura and some of his fellow cops had apprehended the others in the room and had already turned to help Seto when he caught a glimpse of metal a few feet away from him. Landing a rather hard punch to Taro's gut, he deftly avoided the knife swinging in his direction, taking advantage of Taro's stunned daze to remove himself from the other's body and scrambling on his hands and knees to reach the discarded weapon that lay innocently on the dirty floor. Wrapping his tanned fingers around the revolver, he whirled around on his knees, cocking the gun and aiming it at the now stunned Taro.

His hands were shaking with barely controlled rage as he spoke. "You will no longer threaten the ones I love. This ends here and now."

He slowly rose to his feet, making sure to keep his eyes on his target, inwardly smirking at the wide – almost fearful – eyes of the other. Bringing his other hand up to the gun to steady it better, Yami began to squeeze the trigger.

"Yami!"

"Don't!"

Both Bakura's and Seto's voices halted him in his movements causing another sudden surge of anger to course through him. How dare they try to stop him from ridding himself of this killer?

"Don't either of you try to stop me! I can kill him then he can never come after anyone again. And, I'll be free." His teeth clenched tightly as he glared hard at Taro's unmoving form.

"Yami." The teen suppressed the desire to close his eyes when he felt a familiar hand rest gently on his shoulder. Seto's voice sounded tired and weak, barely above a whisper. "I admit he deserves this more than anyone, but if you kill him, you will be no better than him."

"So?"

"What would Yugi think?"

Yami's hands started to shake; his eyes went wide as his mind pictured his brother's face looking at him. He knew it wouldn't be with disgust or horror but out of concern, pity, and self-loathing, knowing that his older brother had killed someone for him.

"I…he…"

"You know if you shoot him, there is no way to get a reduced sentence. It will either be life in prison or death. And even if he deserves it, you don't." Seto gently squeezed Yami's shoulder with his good hand. "Please, don't do this."

The wait seemed like forever as everyone in the room watched the crimson-eyed man carefully, Bakura and Seto were on either side of Yami and several cops held the other suspects while the rest waited to take down both Taro – who miraculously still hadn't moved – and Yami. But then, to Seto's great relief, Yami slowly lowered the gun, placing the safety back on before switching the weapon from one hand to the other, holding it by the muzzle as he handed it over to Bakura.

Nodding his head in gratitude and understanding, Bakura tucked the gun in his waistband, watching Yami intently as the few other cops took Taro under custody and ushered him out the door, reading him his rights as they made their way back to the waiting squad cars. At the moment, he didn't know whether to be elated or upset about the recent turn of events…or the outcome of the future ones.

Yami kept his head down, eyes fixed on the floor as Bakura walked up behind him, whispering apologies before he pulled the teen's hands back and gently placed handcuffs around his wrists, making sure that they weren't too tight so they wouldn't rub the delicate skin.

"Bakura, you think…"

The white-haired cop gave Seto a slight smile, "Sure, I'll just step over here but you need to be quick. You still need to go to the hospital."

Yami's head snapped up, finally taking the time to look over Seto's body and biting his lip at all the obvious injuries the other had that he had forgotten about until now. How the hell could he have let that slip his mind? Sapphire blue caught his eyes briefly before shame filled him and he let his head drop back down. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been pulled into this mess…my mess. You're hurt because of me, you had to quit your job because of me. You had too…" He was silenced by a slim finger lightly on his lips.

"Yami, I'm not sorry for anything."

Wide, unblinking eyes looked back at Seto, disbelief shining in his eyes. "After all this? After... you know what will happen to me now, do you….still love me?"

The ex-cop smiled gently, his hand tracing the sharp features of the smaller man's face. "Even more so, Yami."

"Then, do you think, you could...possibly…grow to love Atemu as well?" He leaned forward, letting his head rest against Seto's broad chest, his fingers nervously working at the metal around his wrists. "I don't want to be him anymore."

Wrapping his one good arm around the slender body, pulling them as close as possible, he buried his face in dark locks. "Don't have to grow to love him, he was always there, whether you knew it or not."

* * *

The trial was long and drawn out and more than emotionally exhausting for Yami – who now only went by Atemu, much to the delight of his brother – as he sat in the holding cell awaiting the verdict of his trial. He bit his bottom lip, the ball of his foot bouncing slightly in nervousness causing the handcuffs and chains on his ankles he was wearing to jingle.

He had to admit though, he had never been so scared in his life. This could not even begin to compare to anything - even his first kill. This decided his future for once and not his brother's. And he was simply terrified.

But, he smiled as he thought back, he had also been amazed at the show of loyalty he had received all through the tedious process. Yugi had stood before a group of authority figures and complete strangers and told his side of the story, even begging with teary eyes to go easy on his older brother. Saying that Atemu had only done what he thought was best for him – Yugi – and he couldn't be faulted for that, that Yugi didn't hold it against him and no one else should either.

Bakura also had taken the stand, throwing his job on the line, fighting for him also, with so much devotion that Atemu was hard pressed not to cry in the middle of the courtroom. The white haired cop had talked about him like a father talked about his beloved son, and something stirred inside the criminal that had been long dead.

And his beloved Seto…he too took the stand, telling everyone of how much good he had seen in the wayward teen, how Atemu had risked his life to come to his aid, stating that a cold-blooded killer would not have done something so unselfish. Even going as far as to tell the jury how he had fallen for the boy against his lawyer's better judgment.

But God, did it feel good to hear that.

He sighed, willing his foot and leg to be still as he stared out past the bars of the cell, his eyes distant. The one highlight of the trail that went in his favor was the stash of tapes the cops had found later. Video after video – visual records – of every single torture done by Taro was there for everyone to see. Hard evidence of the things the deranged man did to get his 'employees' to do as he told them was hard to dispute. And they even had the tape to the 'punishment room' of the night he himself was beaten and scarred for the rest of his life. The treats were loud and clear also. And best of all, they had a tape of all the conversation that went on during Seto's beating and the brief moments before the cops swarmed in. His lawyers were extremely happy about that.

"Atemu."

He snapped out of his daze, his eyes focusing on the owner's voice only to smile when he realized Seto was standing on the other side of the cell's door.

"Seto," he whispered as he stood up, the ankle chains restricting his movements somewhat as he made his way over to the bars. "How did you get back here?"

Seto smirked, his cast-free hand reaching between the metal taking a hold of tanned hands, squeezing them gently. "I still have some pull around here." Blue eyes traveled slowly up and down the male before him. "Orange jumpsuits aren't very befitting of you."

Atemu smiled weakly, "Too bad it's what I'm going to have to get used to for a long time to come.

Pale fingers released his hands, reaching up to caress the smooth skin of Atemu's cheek, "You don't know that. They found some hard evidence…"

He shook his head, crimson eyes looking hard. "I did horrible things, things I could have walked away from in the beginning. But instead I stayed with it, making sure the money kept coming in." He laughed bitterly, "I'm never going to get out."

"Shh," he soothed, his hand going back down to grasp Atemu's. "We'll get through this. And no matter how long it takes, I'll be waiting for you when you're free again."

"And if I get a lifetime or death sentence?"

"I'll still be waiting."

"Seto…I…"

Seto shook his head, his eyes softening gently. "I love you too much, baby, to give up now." He brought their joined hands up to the bars and placed a kiss on the bound digits. "I need to go now, they told me I couldn't stay long."

Atemu nodded his head, letting the hand go as he stepped back and watched the taller man start to walk down the tiled floor.

"Hey Rookie," he called as he pressed himself against the bars, turning his head to get a good look at the other.

The ex-cop turned around, a dark eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"I…."

Seto's lips quirked, "Love you too, Hellcat."

Atemu snorted as Seto walked away, but no one could mistake the smile that played on his lips.

* * *

Atemu stood as the judge entered the courtroom. His eyes were fixed on the man as he took his seat in his chair, calling the session back to order. He held his head proudly, even if his heart started beating faster as his sentence would soon be voiced and recorded for him and everyone else in the room to hear. He could feel the eyes of the three most important people in the world on him, waiting and watching, just as helpless as he was when it came to the outcome.

"Have you reached a decision?"

A woman in her mid forties stood up, paper in her hands and all eyes fixed on her, "We have, Your Honor."

"Proceed."

Atemu's breath caught in his throat, his eyes closed as the female voiced filled the room.

"We the jury, find the defendant….guilty."

* * *

Dragon: 2 more chapters to go


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Hope for Tomorrow  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language (Yami has a dirty mouth), sexual content, violence, and yaoi. Don't like then press the back button without reading on.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Yami is an 18 year old that has lived on the streets most of his life taking care of his brother, Yugi. Seto is a rookie cop that soon finds himself drawn into Yami's world

**Dragon:** Well…seems everyone was upset about the guilty verdict, but it should have come as no surprise really. **Also, when Atemu/Yami is writing, the grammar will be messed up, some spelling too.** Reason? Well, if you remember, he was just beginning to learn how to read and write when all hell broke loose, so you can't expect him to be an expert by now can you?

**Info on Japanese Prisons: **A convict under the age of twenty is still considered a juvenile and therefore sent to "juvenile training schools" which are more lenient and provide correctional education and regular schooling. Once they hit the age twenty, most are released back into society no matter what they did. Also, Japan has capital punishments for seventeen offences but it does not offer any criteria to help the judge decide a punishment. For example: The penalty for homicide could be execution, life sentencing, or a term of no less than three years, which could even be suspended.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**May 30, 2005**_

_Seto, _

_Well its been a weak now and I guess its not as bad as I thought it would be. Have a roommate who has been here for over two years now named Malik. Hes been nice nough to show me the ropes. Crazy bastard, but harmless enough. Getting skooling which is good, I want to get better at righting and reading._

_Do me a favor? Make sure that box gets to Yugi. He will probably try to give it back, so if that happens give it to Bakura and make sure he saves it. _

_I will right more when I get better at this. _

_Atemu_

_**June 22, 2005**_

_Atemu,_

_I won't start off with that usual crap of 'how are you' since we all know how you are anyway. So, I'll just get right to the point._

_I did as you requested and just as you said, Yugi tried to give it back to me. He told me to keep it and give it to you when you got out. Said you didn't need to do that and while he appreciates it, he does want it. So, again per request, I sat Bakura down and told him about it and he did agree to put it in a bank for your brother. So that should make you feel better._

_On another bright note, I have a new job now. Well, I have a business now. Couldn't exactly go back into law enforcement with my involvement with you. And don't you dare feel guilty about that. I chose to stay with you and quit my job because you are more important to me._

_Anyway, got a bank loan and started 'K and B Bounty Hunters'. And yes, the 'B' stands for Bakura, took him on as a partner since he decided to leave the job. This way, he can help me and still take care of Yugi. And by the way, I'm saving a spot for you also. So you better make sure to get your education so you can help me fill out those damn reports and stuff._

_And here's the bad stuff…_

_I don't know if you've heard or not, but some of Taro's men got off. Don't ask me how or why, but they did. But don't worry about Yugi (I know that's the first thing that popped in your mind) he's safe, healthy and happy – except he misses you of course – but now he doesn't have to go home alone, or have someone watch over him if Bakura needs to leave in the middle of night. Another advantage of us having our own business, Yugi can come to work at any time._

_I must say, I enjoy having him around though. He reminds me of my brother and what he would have been like if he had lived. But I didn't get a chance to really tell you about him did I? We'll save that for when you get home. Some things are better talked about face to face. Anyway, we're getting along good. He's a little imp though when he wants to be – I think Bakura might be a bad influence on him. _

_The other day, he told me he could 'pin a glass of water to the wall' and stupid me said 'show me' and so he positioned the glass, then dropped the straight pin, asked me to pick it up and when I did, I of course got a glass full of water on my head. _

_Damn snot._

_Stop laughing!_

_Yeah, so, you need to hurry up and come home…to our home._

_I miss you._

_Love, Seto_

_**September** **17, 2005**_

_Seto,_

_Well I finaly did it today. I actually looked at my back for the first time. Malik had to help me with the mirrors but I did it. And, it wasn't as bad as I thoght it would be. Sure it's a massive scar that covers basically my entire back, but…the look of it doesn't bother me. Just the meaning and the reason. Its going to be a reminder for the rest of my life of what I did, people will stare, they will whisper and they will wonder. But I will know. And not only me but you and Yugi to. And that upsets me more than any thing. _

_But I'm starting over right? That has to count for something does it not? I'm sorry for everything I did, but I'm not sorry for doing everything in my power to make Yugi safe. I made wrong choises…but I made them for the right reason. Didn't I?_

_Too much time to think in here. I don't know what to make of any thing. It seems right to me, but then again, I did the wrong thing to begin with. So, are my thinkings wrong?_

_I just don't know anymore._

_Atemu_

_**September 30, 2005**_

_Dear Atemu,_

_Sorry it took me so long in getting back to you but the last case had me wandering around in another country looking for the criminal, just got back yesterday after successfully catching him at a whore house._

_Don't think for a moment that any of us fault you for the things you did. Yes, you could have done things differently, but you were young, scared and alone with a younger brother to look after. You played father as well as you could given the circumstances and I'm not sure any of us would have done any better than you did. _

_Yugi is healthy and happy and wasn't that your goal? He's alive and normal. You did well. And in the end, you made the choice not to kill Taro because it was wrong and you realized that. You're changing because you want to and that in my opinion makes you a better person. _

_And I love you even more for it and I'm proud of you. You're a strong person to overcome all of this and want to make a difference now in your life. I'm glad I'll be there to help you if you need or want it. I didn't turn my back then and I won't now or ever._

_Love, Seto_

_**December 22, 2005**_

_Merry Christmas Rookie!_

_Sorry I can't be there this year and get you anything… but maybe next year?_

_I did get myself a present though. Malik knows how to do tattoos (amazingly enough with some of the weirdest shit you have ever seen put together to make the gun) and so I asked him to give me one. So next time you see me I'll have the 'yew' rune on the back of my neck right above the other rune. I think it's appropriate given the meaning. I'm sure with all the info you had on us 'rune killers' that you know it but I'll give it to you anyways. The 'yew' signifies many things but the one that I used it for was 'the ability to put one's inner self into stronger and safer territory'._

_I've been thinking (too much time on my hands when sitting in the same small cell day after day) and I realize that when I get out, I'm going to have a family again….and a new life. I was so used to being alone, living in the 'dark' so to speak. I only had myself to rely on. But now, I can be just a brother to Yugi, just a friend to Bakura, and just a boyfriend to you._

_No more secrets, no more hiding, no more running. My 'territory' will move from the streets to a home… an actual home. From the dark to the light, from empty to being filled._

_They say what doesn't kill us just makes us stronger. I must be the damn strongest motherfucker around. Some of the stupid shit I did…._

_Don't tell Yugi this, don't want him to worry about me anymore than he already is…but Taro still haunts me. That night in his 'punishment room' still follows me in my dreams…or nightmares rather. I can almost still feel the knife as it sliced into my skin, his taunting words, the way he would look at me… And even though he's locked away too, he's still here, in my mind and in my soul._

_And, I think I am going to need your help…_

_Atemu_

_**January 15, 2006**_

_Atemu, _

_You will always have my help, love and support. And I didn't think it would be easy for you to forget or move on. For years that was all you knew and everything has changed now._

_The road will be hard, filled with crater-sized holes that you will stumble in and I'll be there to throw a rope down to you…._

_And that was the fucking corniest line I have ever seen. _

_How about I just skip the crap and say, that I'll always be here._

_Yeah, that was better._

_On another note, Mai moved out. Finally found herself a nice guy named Valon. Met him several times and he seems decent enough and he must be something special for Mai to give up her independence. He looks like a cross between you and me though, with his spiky hair and blue eyes….not sure if I want to think on that one though._

_Looks like we're going to have the place to ourselves now. What should we break in first? The office needs a good christening too…_

_Love you, _

_Seto_

_**March 13, 2006**_

_Seto,_

_Happy Birthday to me! I'm coming home…._


End file.
